An old friend or a new enemy
by gps3
Summary: Ahsoka Tano looks deep in to the eyes of her former best friend, but she can only see the eyes of a Sith. can she reverse Starkiller back to her friend or is he truly a Sith. AhsokaxStarkiller. rated T for safety.
1. an old friend or a new enemy

**An old friend or a new enemy**

**I don't owe star wars just the story and any OC.  
**

**This story starts of two years before SW:ROTS and it is going to be mostly about Galen/Starkiller and Ahsoka Tano. I know Galen didn't exist under the clone wars but it is my story so I say so. This is my first story so pleas no hating. R&R.  
**

In the atmosphere of the junkyard planet Raxus prime, was the venator star destroyer, The Resolute exiting hyperspace to check rumors of separatist activity in the area. As Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker and his Togrutan padawan, Ahsoka Tano were sparing with each other in the in the hangar bay. The Republic was unknowing that they were expected, clocked ship landed nearby.

Anakin blocked a hand full of blows with ease, as he just waited for his padawan to become tired and lose her defense. It didn't took long until he saw an opening as Ahsoka's left foot slightly lost its stance, when she made a quick slash at his head. Anakin took the chance and began a brutal wave of slashes, as Ahsoka barely could block every strike. Ahsoka could not hold her ground for long as it was too much for the young Togrutan Jedi, as Anakin smashed first her normal green lightsaber from her right hand and then continued his brutal assault on her, to which her short yellow-green blade soon was knocked out of her left hand.

Anakin pointed the tip of his saber just a few inches away from Ahsoka's face. "Sorry Snips but you lose again, but don't worry you will catch up…eventually" said Anakin with a big grin on his face.

Ahsoka just rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically "yeah it's just 51 to 4, no problem" Anakin's grin only got bigger.

"That's the spirit, Snips. Now that's enough with training for today, lets head for the bridge and get this mission started with. Ahsoka just nodded in response as she placed her lightsabers back on her belt. They then began to head for the bridge.

Ahsoka felt a bit relieved to stop the training both because they had been training the whole morning and she didn't really like to get her butt kicked by her master over and over again.

* * *

As a hooded figure walked down the ramp of the clocked ship. The hooded figure walked out to a big open area, as the Resolute could be seen a few miles away heading directly for this way.

The hooded figure pushed a button on his arm panel.

"Prosed with the plan" said the hooded person with a young male voice.

"Rodger, Rodger." Responded an unemotional robotic voice.

The hooded man turned the link off and crossed his arms. "I can only wait now" thought the he as he watched the ship in the distance.

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka made it through the door to the bridge as suddenly the whole ship started to shaking violently.

"What a hell is happening?, Captain what's going on?" asked Anakin as he and the whole crew tried to keep from falling from the rocking.

The captain turned around when he heard that Anakin was in the room and to answer his question. "There was no sign of enemy ships when we entered the planet." He stopped for a sec. "this is a trap" said he finally with a chilly expression on his face.

"Captain send out the fighters and Rex rally the troops." Said Anakin as he looked out at the attackers.

Two venator class CIS star destroyer, and on the ground was ten battalions of droids.

"Send after reinforcements" said Ahsoka to one of the clones.

We can't. The Clankers are cutting of all radio contacts." Responded the clone.

"Master" started Ahsoka but she was interrupted by Anakin.

"Yes, I fill it to. There is someone strong with the dark side nearby." Said Anakin before Ahsoka had any time to respond.

"How are the shields holding, Captain" asked Anakin as he walked to the front window, with Ahsoka not far behind.

"75% and going down fast" replied the Captain.

They just stood there and looked out at the battlefield, as the Resolute's power suddenly went off.

Anakin turned to the Captain. "They have some kind of EMP cannon. All system is down." He swallowed. "Even the engines, brace yourself!"

The Jedi duo and the crew had no time, as the whole ship's nose started to point down.

* * *

Down on the ground was the hooded man looking as the star destroyer started to hit the ground. It started to slow down as it finally stooped just a few meters in front of him, as he took out a light saber in a reveres grip whit his right hand.

The hooded figure trusted his saber in to the side of the ship and quickly made his way in.

He began to wander the corridors of the colossal ship, but stooped when his wrist comlink started to flash.

He answered the signal as he lowered his head for a holographic image of Count Dooku "I have entered the Resolute my master" said he immediately.

Count Dooku immediately got a pleased smile on his face before he answered his apprentice "good. Now continue with phase two"

"As you wish, my master" responded he before he turned the off comlink and began to move for the command center. He walked on to an elevator and headed for the bridge.

* * *

Inside the command center was the Jedi and his padawan still a bit dizzy as Anakin's comlink went on "general we have intruders bordering the ship, we thinks it is one of Dooku's assassi…wait, oh no….aaahhh" they lost connection before Anakin had any chance to respond.

Ahsoka looked worriedly as her master took some time to think, before he spoke in to his comlink "Rex, do you copy"

It was quiet for a while until they heard Rex Voice over the comlink "yes general" Rex voice was strong and focused, but a little bit of worry could be heard in his voice.

"We think we have an intruder in the ship, probably a force sensitive" said Skywalker as he began to check the computers on the ship.

"Under stood I make the men ready" responded Rex as he cut the transmission.

Anakin looked at the monitors for a sec before smashing his fist in the control panel "how" muttered he as Ahsoka walked up to her master to comfort him "it is not you're fault. It was a trap, no one saw it coming." Said Ahsoka in an effort to lighten her master up.

"Yes but I should have known, I should Have requested reinforcements sooner." He stooped. "We are outnumbered" he looked down in ashamed.

"I don't know how or why but I know that in a situation like this, so can you always fixit. After all you are the CHOSEN ONE" said Ahsoka with a bit of overreacting and a small smile on her face.

Anakin couldn't do other than smile a little at her attempt to cheer him up. "You know your way with words, don't you Snips" chuckled Anakin before going back to reality.

"Okay let's see what we can do. Captain try to restore the systems." Said Anakin now back in his confident tone.

"General Skywalker, the droids are retreating." Said a clone, as he was looking out of the window.

"They do what?" said Ahsoka confused.

* * *

Meanwhile just a few levels lower stooped the elevator and reviled the hooded man who began to walk through the corridors, as some clone troopers saw him.

"Halt" ordered the leading clone "By the name of the republic, I order you to stoop" said the clone as he got slightly angry and desperate.

The hooded man just smiled as he quickly lifted his hands and all clones (there was 3 clones) in the corridor began to get choked by the force. He smiled as the necks of the clones were snapped off, then continuing his way for the command center.

He entered a big rom that he assumed to be the mess hall. He began to walk through the big room, but stooped when he suddenly was surrounded by a squadron of clone troopers.

"Hands on your neck, or we will open fire" said a clone with blue stripes on his armor.

"General, we found the intruder. Hi is in the mess hall" said the same clone in to his wrist band. Who she hooded man assumed to be the leader of the squad.

He didn't see any other way out of this mess so he put his hands behind his neck, but he wasn't going to let them capture him that easily.

So when four guards went closer to him to put on some restrings on him. That was his chance.

He jumped up in the air, pulling his arms and legs to his body as he gathered huge amount force power. The clones got ready in a sec and started to fire at him, but all the laser shots bounced away, as if he had an invisible shield around him. It was then he stretched his arms and legs out and made a furious battle brawl as all of the clones in the room were knocked in to the walls. Most brock there back or neck in the impact.

The mysterious man began to leave as he saw one of the clones getting up, "I don' have time for this" thought the man as he didn't have time or cared that much to finish him off.

* * *

Inside the command center.

"Master, shouldn't we go and help the clones with the intruder." Asked Ahsoka, as she had a bad felling.

"No I am sure, Rex can Handel it, and if they can't, then he will contact us" responded Anakin calmly.

Suddenly they heard a voice on Anakin's writscom" knock, knock" said a voice as the door to the command center flew open. (Literally) A few clones got smashed by the heavy doors, killing them instantly.

They watched as a dark hooded man walked in lightsaber drawn. "Greetings, Jedi scum. Ready to become one with the force" said the hooded man as he looked at Anakin.

Anakin looked in surprise to how young the man/boy was. He also noticed the boy's red lightsaber and he could see the boy's Sith yellow eyes under the hood. (AN: he is wearing the arena armor from SW:TFU2, but with a hood and it is slightly darker.) The boy still smiling then turns to Ahsoka, but he drops his smile as he seems to recognize her.

Anakin saw that the boy's eyes turned back to normal brawn for a sec, as the boy spoke "Ahsoka Tano." he began "never though I would see you again, and look at you" he looked at her from top to toe, mostly the middle sections as he had to smile a little to her well-shaped body. Ahsoka felt a bit embarrassed and angry at this. "You have grown, a lot. Sense last I saw you Tano" said he as ending.

"You know this boy Ahsoka?" asked Anakin completely confused, with a hint of disappoint in his tone.

Ahsoka felt even more confused than her master as she questioned "who are you, and how do you know me?"

The boy just started laughing hysterical at this "don't say you forgot me" said the boy as he removed the hood, to revel a young human boy in Ahsoka's age. With short hair and wasn't much taller than Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was speechless for a few sec until she managed to stammer "n-no.….it's….it's impossible…. Galen?"

The boy smiled slightly as he heard the name "so, you do remember me." Said the boy obviously pleased.

"What! You do know him….how" asked Anakin who hadn't got much out the conversation.

"Yes how do you know me? Tell him." Said the boy, with a hint of anger in his tone.

"We were training in the same youngling group" she stopped for a sec and exhaled. "We were best friends, before he went on a mission just a few weeks before I became your padawan." She stooped again.

"What happened" asked Anakin curious, without releasing his tight grip of his deactivated saber.

Ahsoka looked like she was about to cry "He never came back. He was reported dead a few days later" she looked down on the ground, as she remembered hearing this news.

"Yes, I was as good as dead, after my master's death" he stooped then continued on "but I wasn't dead, you Jedi scum left me to die! But I don't need you anymore; Dooku saved me after you left me to die on that planet." His words were hard and sounded to be directed to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka still looking down as he told his story. "I'm sorry." whispered Ahsoka but when she looked up was he in front of her, lightsaber drawn and ready to finish her "it's too late for sorry." said he as he swung down at her, but was interrupted by a force push from Anakin.

"Snips, shack it off, this boy is a Sith and he was send here to kill us." Shouted Anakin as he launched against the boy, who had just got up from the force push.

"Die Jedi scum" said the boy as his eyes ones again turned yellow.

Anakin charged at the boy hoping to tack him out fast. He swung five powerful times, all blocked without much of a challenge. "Is that all you can do. How disappointing." said the boy as he got on the offensive and showed Anakin back with a force repulse.

Anakin was sent in to some computers a few meters away. "Wow a force repulse. Not many Jedi can do that, not even master Windu can." Though Anakin as he stood up.

Ahsoka who hadn't been unable to comprehend that her best friend who was dead, now stood in front of her as a Sith, who had probably boarded the ship to kill her and Anakin.

"Ahsoka a little help over here." Shouted Anakin, as he deflected a blow meant for his head.

Ahsoka snapped out of her thoughts at hearing her master. She quickly activated her lightsaber and shoto, as she charged at the boy.

The boy caught a glimpse of her in the edge of his eye, as he used a force push on Anakin. Knocking him out and turned just in time to block an attack from Ahsoka. They began to throw attacks at each other, both blocking the other's attack. The duel was equal but Ahsoka soon began to get tiered. The boy noticed this and began to push on offensive.

He focused a force push through his red blade as he looked sabers with her. The power released and sent her flying in to a control panel. Ahsoka lost the grip of both her sabers as she fell on to the ground. "It is over Jedi scum. You lose." Said the boy, as he made himself ready for the final blow.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and whispered. "I am truly sorry….Galen" she made herself ready as the he swung the blade down, but moments went and she was still alive. She opened her eyes to see that her master's blade hade caught the attack in the last moment.

"Oh no you don't" said Anakin as he smashed the blade away and began to attack the boy like before, only this time much faster and much stronger.

The boy had a hard time to block every attack, and then it got even worse when Ahsoka joined the fight. He was soon knocked back against one of the large windows in the command center. He lost the grip of his saber in the impact.

"Give up boy, you have no chance." Said Anakin while pointing his saber at the boy. The boy just glared at him with much anger in his mind.

"Galen pleas. Let us help you." Said Ahsoka in a mild tone. The boy's eyes turned back brown and his face lighted up a little at hearing her soft voice.

"Just give us a chance Galen. We can…." Ahsoka was interrupted by the boy as his eyes turned yellow ones again. "Stop it. Stoop it now!" shouted the boy. Releasing a small wave of force energy. Destroying the already kraken window behind him and also forcing Anakin and Ahsoka to back away a little. "Galen is dead; the name is Starkiller, Separatist and apprentice of lord Dooku." Said Starkiller.

Anakin who had gotten tiered of this moved to arrest the boy, but as Anakin moved closer pushed Starkiller at a button on his wrist and jumped out of the window as he called his saber to him.

Ahsoka ran up to see if he fell to the ground. Slightly worried, but as she looked out came a ship flying by, with Starkiller on top of it. Ahsoka met his eyes as the ship flied away. She sighed, as she turned to her master, who already had begun to try and fix the consol.

* * *

At the ship back to Coruscant was Ahsoka in her room all the time and Anakin was talking with the counsel about what happened on Raxus prime.

"Hmm. This is indeed interesting" Started master Obi-Wan, over the hologram "and where's Ahsoka?" asked Obi-Wan as he rubbed his beard, obviously worried for Ahsoka.

Anakin looked worried and sad at the mention of his padawan. "I think it would be best if we let her rest." He paused for a moment "As I understand so was this boy in the same youngling's group as her." He stooped again "I think they were close." Said Anakin with pity for his padawan.

"As you wish. But we have to speak to her as soon as you're back at the temple." Said master Mace Windu, who also was in the hologram.

"Of course, masters. See you soon." Said Anakin as he turned off the hologram.

**And that's the first chapter, so what do you think write a review. Oh if you are wondering this story doesn't follow the chapters in the series, but all chapters before "citadel rescue" has happened, and if there are any specific chapter or if you got any idea/suggestion pleas PM me. Thanks for reading.**

**And I want to thank mcknight93 for all his help and ideas he have given me.**


	2. history class

**Chapter 2**

**History Class**

A few hours late at the Jedi temple.

"Master do I really have to do this now?" Asked Ahsoka as she and Anakin was moving for the counsel room.

"Yes, the counsel insisted on holding the briefing, as soon as we arrived." Replied Anakin, as they closed in to the counsel room.

"You ready for this Snips" said Anakin as they stooped shortly in front of the room.

"No, but let's get over with it." Responded Ahsoka before both went through the doors.

* * *

Men will in a secret Separatist base on Dantooine, was the young apprentice meting his mentor and master through a hologram.

The boy went on his knees before he spoke. "Master, the mission was a failure. The Jedi is still alive."

Count Dooku didn't seem surprised as he said. "I was expecting this when I heard that it was Anakin Skywalker's ship. I guess you're lucky to be alive." Dooku stooped as a dark figure in the back ground walked up next to Starkiller, to revile Asajj Ventress.

"Lord Dooku, why do you even bother to send this boy on missions? If he only fails to success." Teased Asajj, as she bowed for Dooku.

"You dare question my strength, assassin!" Hissed Starkiller furies as he stood up facing her. (Even though she was taller then him)

She glared back with an annoying smile, which Starkiller would pay to get the chance to rip off her face. He put his hand on his saber, same did she.

"Here we go again." Said a droid guarding the room, as they activated there sabers and instantly got in to a saber lock.

Dooku just signed in his thought, but showed no expression on his face. He watched through the hologram as his apprentice and the assassin fought.

"Come on witch, do some magic." Teased Starkiller still holding on to the saber lock.

"I'll show you magic." Responded Ventress as she pushed on and knocked him back with a force push. He managed to stay on his feet, but was sent back a few meters.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the council chamber was, Ahsoka and Anakin reporting the mission.

"So this new Sith apprentice is actually a former Jedi padawan. Interesting" said Mace Windu in his usual tone.

"Yes and he is very strong in the force, he could even use force repulse." Said Anakin a bit jealous.

"And you know who this boy was, right Ahsoka." Asked Shaak Ti.

"Yes his name is, Galen Marek, we were in the same youngling's group." She looked down, as her mind went on him. "We…we were…..friends." She stumbled with the last words she held her hand hands close to her chest.

"Troubling this news are. Strong in the force, young Marek was." Said Yoda who had been silent until now. All the other council members looked at the grand master.

"How strong?" Asked Anakin, with a little excitement in his tone, But also with a glimpse of worry.

"The boy's connection to the force was more than strong, almost primal." Said Mace who almost looked worried, by the news of who the boy was.

Anakin just looked more confused by this. "At the age of five, was his power in the force almost as strong as a master Jedi, even though he couldn't use it as good." Said Mace, to answer Anakin's confused look.

Anakin's mouth had almost dropt to the ground, before he spoke. "Are you serious? Then this really is bad."

No one of the masters answered they all started to talk. Until Mace shouted. "silence!" They all stopped talking.

"Are you alright little Soka." Asked Plo koon. He felt through there connection how sad she was.

Ahsoka who was all in her mind, thinking of how things came to be like this. Anakin elbowed her arm to get her attention.

"Oh yes. I'm okay, just tired." She finally said. Not very convincing.

"Well I think that we are all a bit tired, so if you…" Began Anakin say, as he waited to get the respond he wanted.

"Yes, that would be all, for now. Dismiss, this meeting is over." Said Mace as most masters (not the ones on hologram) started to leave or talking to each other.

* * *

The three red sabers met up yet again in a saber lock.

"Ha, you call that power." Said Starkiller as he charged at her. "I'll show you power." Starkiller started a brutal attack on Ventress. However she managed to deflect all attacks with little difficult, but what she was not ready for was Starkiller's force repulse. She went flying though the room, hitting the wall.

"I see you got some new moves, boy" said Ventress as she got up and griped him with the force throwing him towards her.

Starkiller was flying right for her blade, but he was still not concerned as he just flexed his arm relishing a wave of lighting at Ventress.

She lost her concentration for just a moment, but that was all he needed as he locked saber with her ones again.

The fight was equal and seemed to never end, until Dooku spoke up. "That's enough"

Both deactivated there blades as they bowed for him. "Yes, my master" said Starkiller a bit pleased to be his apprentice. He knows hove much Ventress wanted to be Dooku's apprentice.

"Yes, lord Dooku" said Asajj, a little annoyed for losing the chance to train with Dooku for this whelp.

"I have a new mission for you, Starkiller." Said Dooku as he showed a hologram of a military base.

"Your mission is to whip out the military base on Geonosis, completely. See it as a test, to prove that I still have use of you."

"It shall be done, master." Said Starkiller as he began to leave. Ventress stayed behind as she awaited Dooku's command.

* * *

Anakin was walking with Ahsoka, as they had just left the Jedi counsel.

"What is it that troubles you, Snips" asked Anakin, as he had a worried.

Ahsoka stopped dead as he asked this. She felt like just running away and cry, but she also felt like she needed to talk. Anakin also stopped when he noticed that she did.

"I…I don't know what to think, we were friends, best friends….we were…" She stopped herself, both because she was crying and she feared that she already had told too much.

"You two really was close." Anakin hade much emphatic for his padawan, as he could see and feel that she was very upset.

Ahsoka didn't answer his question. She just looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Wow she must have liked this kid a lot" thought Anakin as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please tell me, tell me about him. How you met him, how you became friends and how you came to feel the way you do for him…" Anakin didn't like that the boy was a Sith, but he could see and feel through the force that he meant much too her.

Ahsoka was shocked by his words, but she felt that he wasn't going to report her. "Okay, it was 4 years ago I met him for the first time. We had just began to train in the same younglings group." Ahsoka stopped for a moment, as she lead Anakin and herself in to an empty meditation room.

Anakin understood that she didn't want other to hear the rest of the story.

She continued her story. "It was during the first day in my new class" Anakin saw that she smiled a little.

FLASHBACK

Ahsoka was standing in a half circle of younglings as there new teacher walked in to the room.

"Hello young students. My name is Kit Fisto, your new master" informed Kit Fisto, as he had his usual smile.

"Alright, let's start with telling your name and something about yourself, you there begin." Said Fisto as he pointed to a kid at the end of the half circle.

About half way through the group was a human boy with short hair. Ahsoka had to admit that he was kind of cute. "My name is Galen Marek, my father was a Jedi knight, Kento Marek. He died during the battle on Geonosis. I am going to become a knight myself, for my father." Said Galen, as some of the kids looked just surprised and some looked annoyed.

"Ah, the son of, Kento. Your father was a great Jedi and I'm sure that you will be just as great." Said Fisto who had been silent until now.

Galen just nodded in respond. Ahsoka looked at the strange boy; she had never seen such confident. As the rest introduced them self, until it was Ahsoka's turn.

Ahsoka who was a little nerves and not as cocky as now days, stumbled. "M-my name is Ahsoka Tano, and…I-I want to become stronger and help fighting this war." Not much to react to most of the younglings said the same, but she saw that boy, Galen, was looking at her. He smiled at her when she looked back to him.

* * *

After the last lessons were most kids playing and Ahsoka was for herself out in the temple garden, as she didn't know any of the other kids. Most of the kids were talking and laughing, they were all in groups. The girls were sitting at some benches and the boys were running around, playing. Everybody except Ahsoka, to tell the true was Ahsoka newer very girly. She is a girl, but she liked to play and not just sit still and talk about boys, as most of the other did.

Galen was talking to a blond human boy. They laughed and had a good time as Ahsoka just sat at a bench, all alone.

"Hey, Caine let's play some soccer." Shouted another boy.

"Ok, Galen lets go." Said Caine, as the boys ran off.

Galen stopped as he saw a girl, siting all alone. He didn't know why, but he felt sorry for the girl. "Hey Caine I be right behind you." Said Galen as he started to walk towards the girl.

Caine just lifted an arm up in respond. "Whatever you say man." Thought Caine as he kept running to the other boys.

"Hey, can I?" Said Galen as he pointed at the seat beside her.

"I suppose you can." Said Ahsoka still feeling lonely.

"Ahsoka, was it right?" Said Galen, as he reached out his hand for a handshake. Ahsoka didn't really had any time to respond, as he just took her hand and shook it.

"Galen Marek, nice to meet you." Ahsoka was surprised. He most have been the most popular boy and the most good looking. (If you asked the girls, including Ahsoka.)

Ahsoka soon got suspicious, "ok, what do you want? You here to mock me or what?"

Galen just looked at her for a moment until he started to laugh. Ahsoka got angry and began to walk away, but he ran up in front of her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I came here because I saw you siting here all alone." Ahsoka blushed out of shame and because he was so nice, but still a bit suspicious. "So, you want to play some soccer?" said Galen, as he smiled at her. That just made her blushes even more.

"Yeah, sure." Said Ahsoka, after some time.

"Good, let's go." Said he as he took her hand and started running to the boys.

"Why is he so nice to me." Though Ahsoka, as she could see that some of the girls had been watching. They didn't look pleased, they were probably jealous. After all she was the least popular girl, but the most popular boy was holding her hand.

"Hey boys let's start playing." Said Galen still holding Ahsoka's hand, but he released it when Caine walked up to Galen.

"You know we are going to play soccer, right?" Said Caine, as he looked at the young Togrutan.

"Yeah, I know. Let's play, Ahsoka, you're in my team." Said Galen as he started to make up teams.

Ahsoka felt a bit unwanted, but no one of the guys said anything. "Wow first day and he already got there respect." Though Ahsoka as she was just happy to not be alone.

One hour late and a crushing win for Galen and Ahsoka's team.

"Man, you're really good, Ahsoka." Complimented a Twi'lek boy, as most kids started to walk back in.

"Yeah, you really know who to pick, Galen." Said Caine, as he, Galen and Ahsoka had already started to become close friends.

The trio walked back in, sense it was getting time for lunch.

"By, Galen, Caine. See you guys tomorrow." Said Ahsoka, as she ran off. She waved a last time, as Galen waved back. He just stood there for a moment, smiling and looking the way she went.

"Oh man, you totally got something for her." Said Caine in a mocking tone, before he started to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny." Said Galen as they too began to walk to their rooms.

A few weeks later.

"Alright let's start with some sparing, Caine and Barriss. Galen you're with Ahsoka and you're…" Master Plo Koon was holding the saber training.

Galen took the training saber and activated it in a rivers grip. Ahsoka who had never been training with Galen before, was confused by the odd style.

"What is that for any odd style?" questioned Ahsoka.

"It's odd, but effective." Said Galen, with a smile.

Ahsoka who was using a normal combat stand. "Ok, let's see how effective." Said Ahsoka as she charged at him.

A few quick slices later.

Galen stood over Ahsoka, pointing his saber at her. "I said it was effective." He smiled, as he helped her up.

"Who taught you that?" said Ahsoka, as she dusted her clouts of.

"My father taught me a little, but I have been learning most by myself." He looked a bit sad, but soon snapped back. "Ahsoka, do you want to learn how to use the reverse grip?"

"Sure, sounds fun." Responded Ahsoka already exited.

"Ok, but first let me explain. I use Juyo and Soresu, but my favorite is Shien-style reverse grip. With is a very aggressive and offensive styles, it is good for blocking blaster shoots and against many opponents. It is a very difficult and dangers style for the untrained." Said Galen, as Ahsoka listened carefully.

"Let's start." Said Ahsoka, almost jumping in excite.

Galen just laughed. "Let's begin after the last lesson, in the garden." Said Galen, Ahsoka nodded in respond, as she couldn't wait. Both because he was the best dueler in the class and she was going to spend time with her best friend/crush.

END OF FLASHBACK

"And that's how we met and became friends." Said Ahsoka, as Anakin could see that her eyes lighted up at the thought at the boy.

"That explains why you use Shien-style in reverse grip." Said Anakin, as he held his lightsaber in his hand.

"Yes, it's the only thing I have left from him." Said Ahsoka, holding her one saber in reverse grip.

"Okay. And then…."Said Anakin, as he felt that it wasn't the end of the story.

"He is like a little kid." Though Ahsoka, as she almost laughed at her master lack of patient. "Okay, okay. It was one year later… " Started Ahsoka,

FLASHBACK

Ahsoka, Galen and the rest of their class, was out on a field trip at Felucia with master Fisto. They were walking deep in to the forest, as Fisto finally stopped and turned to speak. "Ok. We have arrive, now start putting up the camp…and remember boys and girls separated." Said master Fisto, with his famous smile.

Most kids got their tent up in a few minutes, but Ahsoka had some trouble. "Damn it!" Half shouted Ahsoka, as her tent felt for the third time.

"Here, let me help you." Galen started to help her, as he continued on speaking. "Are you exited? Our first time out on the field." Galen had an exited tone, as they finally got the tent standing.

"Thanks Galen, looks like you're always there when I need help." Said Ahsoka. She smiled slightly, as the met eyes. She blushed slightly, as he looked deep in to her big sky blue eyes.

He couldn't do other than smile. "She most have the most beautiful eyes in the whole galaxy and she is strong, brave and of course very beautiful." He didn't dear to tell her as he kept it to himself.

"Why, why, why Ahsoka. Stoop thinking of him that way…..but he is so nice to me. He always helps me and he really is good looking." Ahsoka was arguing with her self

They were snapped out of their thoughts as master Fisto spoke. "Alright, now if everybody is done putting up there tent." He looked around to see if they were done. "So, now you have the rest of the day of, to explore the forest. Make groups of two and two."

Everybody started to make up groups. Ahsoka didn't know who to go with as she saw that all other of the girls had made up groups already. Ahsoka never was that girly of her, but she didn't know many of the boys that good, except for Galen and Caine.

She saw that Galen was talking to a few boys, so she didn't dare to ask him. She turned and began to look for someone to go with.

"Hey Galen, let's go together." Said Caine. Patting him on the shoulder.

Galen was about to say ok, when he saw that Ahsoka was alone. "Sorry, but I already got a partner. Another time." Said Galen, with a grin. He began to walk forwards Ahsoka.

The boy just nodded in respond. "Haha, I know it." Thought Caine, as he turned to a Zabrak boy. "Man he totally got something for Ahsoka." Said Caine to the boy, as they both started to laugh.

"Yeah, he totally do." Answered the Zebrak boy, as they continued to laugh.

Ahsoka had no luck in finding any one to be with. "Damn it" said Ahsoka low to her. She almost jumped out of her skin as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned to see Galen.

"Galen?" said Ahsoka, with a confuse look on her face.

"Let's go together, Ahsoka." Said Galen calmly.

"O-okay." said Ahsoka. She felt surprised, but she was glad, very glad.

"Good" said Galen as he started to run off, as Ahsoka was still too surprised to even move. He turned when he saw that she wasn't behind him. "Are you coming?"

Ahsoka snapped out of her confuse. "Yeah" she ran up next to him. He smiled as she stood next to him. "Should we." Asked she, as he nodded in response.

They ran out in to the deep forest, side by side.

About one hour later, was Galen and Ahsoka walking through a nice open field with big purple flower. "Wow, this place is so beautiful, don't you think?" Asked Ahsoka, as she walked through the flower field.

"Yes, Beautiful." Said Galen, as he wasn't even close to care about the flower.

Ahsoka turned around and saw that he wasn't looking at the nature at all, he was looking at her. Ahsoka under stood that he meant her. They both blushed when they met eyes.

"ehh… the flowers of course. I meant the…" Galen started, but he got interrupted by Ahsoka.

"Galen?" Said Ahsoka to get his attention, in a more serious but nerves voice.

"Yes" answered he, as he looked in to her big blue eyes. Her eyes shined like stars, Galen's heart felt like it was going to explode, just by looking at her.

"Do….do you, you know…." Galen just looks at her confused, as she struggled on. "…Like me?"

Galen just stood like frozen for a moment and he was sure that his heart stopped.

Ahsoka began to get scared, maybe he didn't like her. But then he finally spoke. "Of course, we are best friends and I-I…" Galen didn't dare to continue. He wasn't sure of what she wanted to hear.

Galen saw that Ahsoka's eyes' was becoming watery, she was about to start crying. She felt so stupid; she turned and started to run away. She ran deep in to the forest and only stopped when she became out of breath.

"Why, why did I ask? He probably thinks that I'm crazy." Said Ahsoka to herself as she was resting against a tree. "Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why, he is the strongest and most popular boy at the temple….and I'm just-just….ugly, unpopular Ahsoka." Ahsoka started to cry. "And I'm not even supposed to get in love, I am a Jedi" she continued.

"Is that really how you feel?" Ahsoka turned to see Galen behind her. He had a worry look, but he was also smiling.

Ahsoka just nodded and was about to run of wen Galen took her right arm. "Please don't run. I just want to talk." Said he, as he slowly relished his grip of her arm.

Ahsoka was still crying, but his words made her a bit calmer. He took both her hands and closed in on her.

"Don't you dare call yourself ugly or dorky. You're the coolest, bravest, strongest, smartest…..and the most beautiful girl I ever met." Ahsoka looked up in to his eyes, now not crying only blushing. She didn't have time to respond, as he continued. "I-I love you, Ahsoka."

"Y-you do?" was all that she managed say.

"Yes, I do." said Galen, as they both closed with their faces and their lips were only inches away as Ahsoka suddenly backed off.

"What about the code?" said Ahsoka, with a sad expression.

"To hell with the code." Answered Galen as he moved in and kissed her.

They broke apart and just smiled to each other for a long time. "What now?" Asked Ahsoka, breaking the silent.

"We have to keep it a secret and act normal." Said Galen, Ahsoka nodded and they started to walk back to the camp.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So you kept it a secret for all this time." Said Anakin, a bit impressed.

"No, not really. Caine know and there were rumors and then just a few weeks later was Galen assigned a master." Said Ahsoka.

"We didn't meet much during the rest of the year, only one or twice a month and then there was that day." Ahsoka was almost crying and Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. He didn't say anything; he just sat there and looked at his padawan. The always happy and spirit full girl was gone. Left was a sad and weak shell.

"I heard it from a clone, th-that his master and he was-was…." Ahsoka couldn't hold back her tears any longer; she rested her head against Anakin's shoulder and let the tears fall.

"I'm sorry, Snips. I didn't know you been through something like that." He felt sorry for her, as he knows how it felt like to lose some one dear. He lost his mother just a few years ago.

"Don't worry, we will capture him and get him back to the Jedi, back to you." said Anakin, as Ahsoka stood up, whipping away the tears off her cheeks.

"Thanks, Anakin" said Ahsoka as she began to walk back to her room.

* * *

At the planet Geonosis, was Starkiller standing on a pile of aches that one's was a military base.

"Mission complete, master." Said Starkiller in to the comlink.

A few moments later answered Dooku. "Good, now I have a mission with more diplomatic case to you."

"As you wish, my master." Said Starkiller as he turned off the comlink. He looked at the destruction he had succeeded with.

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

**So that's it chapter 2 history class. Next chapter will be much about how Starkiller survived the attack and became a Sith. There will also be some StarkillerxAhsoka in it. So pleas review and like I said I could need some help with ideas on future chapters, mostly if I should use any chapters from the clone wars series and in that case with. (This will make me able to update sooner.)**

**I want to thanks everybody who has read my story and special thanks to those who have putted my story on their favorite/alert list. By, se you soon.**


	3. peace or war

**Chapter 3 part 1**

**Peace or war.**

**Okay new chapter finally, sorry if it took some time but this damn chapter would never end, so there will be split in two parts.**

Two weeks later.

Ahsoka sat in the Jedi temple garden, looking out at the huge city as the sun was going down. (Let's say that they had a garden)

"Don't worry, we will find him." Said a voice behind Ahsoka. She recognized it as Anakin.

Ahsoka didn't respond she just sat there on a bench. "This is the same bench." Anakin looked a bit confused as she continued. "The same one were we first meet." Anakin walked up and took the seat next to her.

"The counsel has a new mission for you." Anakin tried to change subject. "You are going to protect senator Amidala, under a peace conference on Mandalore. This war might be over if we are lucky." Said Anakin to cheer her up.

"Thanks." Said Ahsoka as she and Anakin began to walk forwards the hangar bay.

"For what, Snips?" asked Anakin.

"For trying to cheer me up, thanks." Answered Ahsoka, as they meet up with senator Amidala.

"Anakin, Ahsoka so nice to see you." Greeted Amidala, with a slight nod to Anakin, as he began to move back.

"Master, you're not coming?" Asked Ahsoka.

"No, the council needs me here, besides it's a peace negotiation." Answered Anakin, a bit skeptic.

"Okay, see you soon, master," said Ahsoka, who actually was glad to have something to do that not included Galen.

* * *

A few hours later on the planet Mandalore.

"Hurry up, Ahsoka. We are already late." Said Padme Amidala as they walked towards the meeting room.

They entered the room to see that the separatist hadn't arrived yet. "I'm so sorry for our delay duchess Satine." Said Padme as she took her chair and Ahsoka took a stand beside her.

The separatist arrived shortly. Some senators that Ahsoka had never seen. Ahsoka didn't take much attention to them, until he came through the door.

Ahsoka looked on as he calmly walked up and took a stand behind the separatist senators. It was him, the boy of her past, Galen Marek. He was the separatists guard. "No, way." Though Ahsoka as they all sat down except her and Galen. The meeting started.

"Let the peace negotiation begin." Said Satine, as they all started to argue. Ahsoka didn't really pay attention to what they said, she just looked at Galen. He was dressed in some black pants and a blue t-shirt with shoulder armor on the right side. He also had a hood on it which was down. (Same as in chp 1, arena combat gear, armor from TFU2)

Not much happened during the meeting, except some arguing and that the meeting was out dragged. So instead of one day so was it a copal days depending if they could agree anything. The meeting was pushed up to later next day.

Ahsoka got a little hope that she could see Galen of battle this time, and it became even better when, Satine, explained that all the senators were going to stay at the same hotel.

"Galen never looked at me under the whole meeting; maybe he doesn't like me anymore. May be he truly is a Sith. No, I can feel it, he is still the same boy I fell in love with. I just need to bring him back." Though Ahsoka, as they headed for the hotel.

* * *

When they arrived at the huge luxury hotel, was Ahsoka and Galen forced to give away there lightsaber. They Republic represent and separatists had there one corridor.

It was soon late and Ahsoka and Padme shared room.

"Ahsoka, is something wrong?" Asked Padme with a worry look.

"What, no I'm fine….just fine." Said Ahsoka, a bit sadly.

"Okay. Tell me." Said Padme, as Ahsoka just ignored her.

"I saw how off you were at the meeting." Began Padme, but still no respond. Ahsoka just kept unpacking her things. "Is it that separatist boy, the Sith?" Ahsoka tried her best to not care. So she continued. "I saw how you looked at him, you know him. What have he done to you? Have he hurt you? Something?" Said Padme, almost desperate.

"He hasn't done me anything!" Answered Ahsoka now facing Padme, with watery eyes.

"Tell me. Just tell me, I won't tell anyone." Said Padme as she sat down on her bed.

"Ok, but it is a long story." Said Ahsoka, finally defeated.

"We have time." Said Padme, as she suggested her to sit next to her.

A few flashbacks later.

"So this Sith, is your old boyfriend." Said Padme. She saw that Ahsoka looked sad at mentioning that he was a Sith, but she also blushed, she had never called him her boyfriend even if it was true.

"Yes, pretty much." Answered Ahsoka, as tears started to fall. Padme closed up to her and gave a hug.

"Please, don't cry. I'm sure it not too late for him. We just have to try." Said Padme, still hugging her. "Well…this is perfect." Continued Padme, as Ahsoka looked up in confuse. "Now under the peace meeting can you and Galen meet, try to bring him back….and none of you have any lightsaber, so just talk to him. He might be a bit confused and upset; after all you said that they abandon him in the battle. He just needs someone close to him, like you." Suggested Padme. She saw that Ahsoka lighted up at the suggestion.

"You're right, I will not give up on him." Said Ahsoka, almost flying up. "Operation: bring Galen back, can begin." Said Ahsoka, for herself jokingly. As she and Padme both giggled.

"Sounds good, but let's begin too morrow." Said Padme with a jaw.

* * *

A few doors away.

"Understood, my master." Said Starkiller, as Count Dooku began to flash and soon reviled a droid. The droid stumbled and Starkiller caught him from falling. "You're alright, Proxy?" said Starkiller, this time with a more caring tone, not the same unemotional one he just used.

"Yes, master, I will be alright." Answered Proxy. "Something concerns you, master?" asked the droid.

"No…it's just that Jedi." Said Starkiller.

"The Togrutan padawan? I'm sure she is no match for you, master." Began Proxy, as he started to flash again. "I will check the info of her." He turned into a hologram of Ahsoka, as Starkiller looked at the hologram. He looked miserably as Proxy started to talk, not in his own voice but in Ahsoka's. "Ahsoka Tano, Jedi padawan of Anakin Skywalker. She is 16 years old, Togrutan. Her record says that she is a skilled lightsaber dueler and she uses the Shien-style in reverse grip, same as you and she…"

"Just stop, I already know who she is." Interrupted Starkiller.

Proxy turned back to himself and asked. "How do you know this Jedi?" Starkiller signed.

"We know each other before I became a Sith. We were friends, best friends, we were….." he stopped himself with the last words.

"Master do you what to talk about it, I'm under strict orders to obey you command. If you wish me to keep it a secret, then it will be with me until I'm melt down." Said Proxy, he might be a droid but he was still a friend.

"Okay, it began 4 years ago…" started Starkiller.

* * *

Next day.

Ahsoka and Padme were walking towards the restaurant at the hotel, to get some breakfast. When Ahsoka's comlink went on, they both stopped.

"Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be back yesterday." They hired Anakin's worried voice.

"Sorry, but the peace meeting was delayed, to later on to day." Said Ahsoka, as her mind went on Galen. "And you can't guess who Dooku sent to protect their senators." She paused for a moment, before continuing. "He is here, Galen is there guard. I'm going to try and talk to him." Said Ahsoka, a bit exited and worried.

"He is?... Well try and be careful, Snips." Said Anakin, as she just signed in respond before turning the comlink off.

They took a seat at the balcony, as they both ordered some food.

"So, how will you bring Galen back?" Asked Padme curiously.

Ahsoka just signed. "He isn't gone, he just need to remember who he is." Said Ahsoka, with a smile.

They soon got there food and started to eat.

* * *

"Why, why does she have to be here, she makes everything so much harder for me." Though Starkiller as he moved through the corridors.

"Ah, Starkiller. You want to go eat something." Asked a young Separatist senator.

Starkiller didn't answer him, he just walked away.

"Okay, guess not." Said he and walked towards the restaurant, as Starkiller walked out at a small garden.

* * *

Ahsoka and Padme were about half done with their food, when Ahsoka spotted Galen in the garden. "Sorry, senator, but my mission just started." Said Ahsoka as she ran off. Padme just smiled and nodded in understanding.

Ahsoka ran out of the big hotel, in to the garden. The garden wasn't very big, so she spotted him after just quick look around. She began to walk towards him, not shore of what to say. "Hello, Galen, pleas become good again. No, no, that just sounded stupid."

He was just leaning against the railings, looking out at the city. So she walked up next to him and did the same. Both just stood there and looked at the rising sun.

Ahsoka understood that she had to take the first step, so she closed up and putted her hand on his shoulder. "Galen." Said she, but he stopped her by, smashing away her hand.

"I said the name is, Starkiller." Said Starkiller, as he began to move away.

"Pleas, Galen, don't go. Just let me explain." Said Ahsoka already feeling the tears gathering.

He stopped and half turned towards her. "Explain what? How they abandon me, how they forgot me…" he paused before continuing, but this time with a sad look on his face. "…How you forgot me." He turned again and started to leave. After a few steps, was he stopped by Ahsoka, who hugged him tightly from behind. He felt how she laid her head against his back.

"Pleas, f-forgive me. I tried to convince them, but they didn't listened. I even tried to go myself, but I was caught and was assigned a master shortly after that." She sighed. "They thought that it would make me forget about you." She hugged him even tighter. He did enjoy feeling her body and the feeling that she was close. "But it didn't work, I will never forget you….I…." He couldn't take more, so he shocked himself free and ran straight for his room.

He collapsed on the floor as he locked the door and shouted. "Why! Just let me kill her! Let me hate her! Why, why!" He punched his fist to the floor.

"Is something wrong, master?" Asked Proxy, who looked a bit worry. (As worried as a droid can look)

"It's-it's that Jedi, she won't leave me alone. I want to hate her, but….I-I can't." said Starkiller, as he felt week and miserably.

The droid walked up to his master and asked. "You do still have feelings for her?"

Starkiller managed to stand up and stumble out. "Ye…yes I do and I don't know what to do Proxy."

"I'm sorry, master, but that question is out of my knowledge." Answered the droid.

* * *

Back at the garden were Ahsoka siting on a bench, crying.

"I guess it didn't work very well." Said Padme, as Ahsoka tried to get a hold on herself.

"No, it didn't." She had a sad tone in her voice, as she answered the senator.

"So, your giving up, already?" asked Padme.

"Yes, I'm. He hates me, and he has all right to do, I left him, I abandon him." Answered Ahsoka, as she putted her hand to her face and started to cry again.

"That doesn't sounds like the Ahsoka, I know." Said the senator as she took a seat next to the young Jedi.

"Well this is who I am." Said Ahsoka, still crying like a child.

"Is this the Ahsoka, Galen felt in love with? You can't just give up, fight for your feelings." Said Padme, as she tried to comfort her. After all she knows how it is, to be in love with someone. A forbidden love, an impossible love, but still love is just that love.

Ahsoka rose up and wiped away a few tears. "Your right, I want give up, never!" Shouted Ahsoka and ran away, before Padme had any time to respond. She felt more determent than ever. "Galen here I come. You have no place to run." Though Ahsoka, as she actually had no idea of where she was running, it just felt good.

* * *

Starkiller was out of his room. He walked through the corridors of the big hotel. He felt better, but he still didn't know how he felt forwards Ahsoka.

He soon got a weird idea, to go down to the city. It was weird because he hated shopping, but he didn't really have much better to do.

A half hour later. Starkiller had been walking around at big market place. "Why did I go down here?" Said Starkiller in a low voice to himself.

He looked at the shops and booths at the market, but he soon felt that he was being watched. He went through an alley, in an attempt to get a look of the observer/s.

He stopped after walking through half the alley and took cover behind some garbage can. He saw felt through the force that there were probably five or six of them. He gazed out from behind his cover, but he accidently tipped one of the garbage can.

The followers were alerted and they all took up laser pistols. They began to search through the alley. One of the guys walked up to the garbage can, which Starkiller were hiding behind.

"Why did they have to keep my lightsaber." Thought Starkiller, as one of the guy's were very close to him.

He was just going to look behind the garbage dumpster, as suddenly one of the guys in the back felt to the ground, unconfident.

"What the hell, what happened with him?" asked the leading thief.

They all looked confused, so Starkiller took the chance. He jumped up from behind his cover and blasted the nearest robber with a powerful force push. He charged forwards as he dodged laser bolts, he came up to the first robber and blocked a hit from his gun, he countered by gathering force energy in to his fist. He hit him right in the face; he literally crushed the guy's head with one hit. (*force punch* as I call it. Don't know if it exists.) He quickly lifted the dead body and charged at the next, using the body as a shield. He got up to the three remaining robbers and throws the meat shield in to two of them, knocking them out.

"What are you?" said the last robber, as he watched with terror, as Starkiller moved toward him.

Starkiller just smiled and showed of his Sith yellow eyes. "I'm a Sith….and your doom." He smiled, as he lifted up the leader tug with a force choke.

The leader were holding his hand onto his neck, trying to get whatever chocking him off. His eyes' were slowly beginning to dull.

"Pleas, Galen, don't do it. You are no murderer." He heard a voice in his head, or maybe through the force. He relished the guy and walked away. But he still felt a presence through the force. He walked for a while, never losing the feeling of being watched.

Still after a half hour of walking and he still felt the presence through the force.

"That's it lets see who is following me." Though Starkiller as he walked quickly around a corner and hide behind in a column. He waited and soon got a look of a small figure with a hood and brown robes.

He charged forward and tackled the hooded figure in to the wall. "Who are you and why are you following me?" He wanted answers. He charged force lightning in his right hand and held the figure against the wall with the left. His question soon got answered as he recognized the person. "Ahsoka! Why are you following me?" He let go off her, but still held his lightning charged hand towards her.

"I'm following you because I want to talk to you, besides you always get in to trouble." Said Ahsoka, as she took of the hood and smiled slightly.

"So it was you, you distracted them." He lowered his right hand, as she nodded in respond.

"I guess, I one you one…..you got 5 minutes." He took a seat at a nearby bench. She took a seat next to him; he could tell that she was pleased, by her big smile.

"So, what do you want?" said Starkiller, this time in a calm and relaxed voice.

She smiled and answered. "To be honest…I-I want…..you, I want it to be like it was between us. I want to have you at our side, the Republic." He looked like he was going to burst out in laugh; it scared Ahsoka and made her think ones again that he hates her.

"I can't, they abandoned me. I have been through so much suffering for that Republic and the Jedi order." Said Starkiller as his fist tighten.

"What happened?" Asked Ahsoka, she never know what happened him, she always thought he were dead, until just a few days ago.

"I and master Pakin Oturus, were on a mission, we were just supposed to deliver medical and food to the civilians." (Made up name.)

* * *

FLASHBACK

"So that should be it, let's get back to the ship." Said the clone captain.

"Yes let's move." Said Galen's master, Parkin Oturus. Who was a middle age Zabrak, he was a excellent Jedi knight.

"Finally this mission have been so boring." Said Galen, as Oturus just signed in disappoint for his padawan's lake of patience.

They walked up to the transport ship, when suddenly one of the transports exploded. Galen who was closest went flying a few good meters.

"Clankers!" Shouted one of the clones, before he got hit by a laser bolt in the head.

"Looks like this mission just got much more exciting." Said Galen, obviously exited.

"It certainly looks so." Said Parkin, as he deflected shots with his green lightsaber.

Galen was quickly up at his feet and heeded right for the battle. He swung his sabre like a real pro, deflecting every shot and in the same time strikes down droids, all in such speed and perfection that it even made his master a bit jealous.

But even if Galen had an easy time against the droids, so didn't the clones have the same odds. They were soon spread thin and there were only Galen, Parkin and the clone captain left.

"It has been an honor to fight alongside you, commander Marek." Said the clone captain, as he and Galen were back to back, shooting and deflecting shots.

"It isn't over yet, captain. We can still make it." Galen was skeptic about this being the end.

"There, captain, the sewer. We can make an escape through is." Said Galen, as he throws the cap away and they both jumped down.

"I have to stay and help my master, but you have to go..…and if I don't make it back….please tell Ahsoka Tano that I'm sorry…..Now go!" Galen went back up to the battle. The clone captain was a bit confused, but he nodded and began to leave.

Galen got up to the battle just in time to see his master fighting Dooku, he moved to help him, but then three magna droids came in the way. He dodged an attack to the head by sliding under it; he sliced the same droid by its back. He came up to his feet just in time to block an attack aimed for his legs, he sliced at the droid, but blocked the attack and the one behind Galen took the chance and attacked. Galen sensed the attack coming and jumped away just in time, as the droid hit the other in the chest. It all went so fast so the droid didn't under stood what happened until he got a blue saber through his chest.

Galen saw that his master was hit by Dooku's force lightning, Galen charged as fast he could jumping, sliding and slicing through every droid in the way. But he were to late, just as he were going to attack Dooku and save his master, was he force pushed back. He jumped up to his feet to see Asajj Ventress, she launched at him. Galen was just barely able to withstand her attacks.

"Sorry boy, but you are no match for me." Teased Ventress, as she pushed on the offensive.

Galen remained silent; he was just beginning to push back, as he saw in the corner of his eye that Dooku stroke Parkin down.

"NOOOOOO!" Galen saw his master's life les body fall to the ground, he unleashed the power of his anger and pushed on the offensive. Asajj soon began to get a hard time to block his aggressive attacks, he knocked her back and prepared to unleash a force push, but instead came a power full wave of force lightning. It hit Ventress so hard that she lost both her light sabers. He turned to Dooku, who looked calm, but Galen didn't care.

"You're strong in the dark side." Said Dooku calmly, as Galen charged at him. Dooku deflected his attacks with much ease. "You got potential, young padawan. Join me and I will teach you all about the dark side." Galen didn't listened, he were just fixed at killing Dooku. He unleashed another wave of force lightning at Dooku, but Dooku just absorbed it and charged up his own lightning and stroke back at Galen, who felt to the ground in pain. He didn't stop until he felt that he was unconfident.

Dooku looked down at the boy, as Ventress stumbled up at his side. She looked at the boy, as anger filled her; she raised her saber and was just about to strike down when Dooku stopped her. "No, this boy is strong in the force, the dark side. He will come to good use for the Separatist." Asajj deactivated her saber and walked unwillingly away.

* * *

At a hidden Separatist base on an unknown planet, was Galen awakening from his fight with Dooku.

"Aahh. What happened…." He looked around and saw that he was chained to the wall. "Where am I?" He tried to get free, but it was useless he was stuck.

"Good, you are awake." Said a voice, he tried to locate were it came from and who it was, but he soon remembered what happened.

"Dooku! Relise me, NOW!" demanded Galen, as he struggled to get free.

"There is no use, this handcuffs were made specific for Jedi." Said Dooku, as he walked up next to him.

"What do you want? Exchange me for some criminal?" Dooku just shocked his head. "Then, why didn't you kill me?" Galen was a bit curious, but also scared.

Dooku chuckled as answered. "I want you; you will be my new apprentice. Think about it, you felt the power of the dark side, when you embraced you anger and defeated my assassin." Galen remembered the power he had felt, but he also know that it was wrong and that Dooku is the bad guy.

"Never." Answered Galen with a determined tone.

Dooku smiled at the answer and unleashed a wave of lightning at Galen. He screamed in pain, as it felt like his skin was boiling.

Dooku stopped and left the room. The only thing Galen could think of was. "The Republic is coming, you will see. Ahsoka will save me. Don't give up." He finally fell asleep, only to wake up the next day for more torture.

Weeks went by and Galen slowly began to lose his hope.

"You still think they will come and rescue you. They don't care about you none do, if they did then where are they?." Said Dooku, with a deviously smile. He know that he were soon at the breaking point.

"Yes! They will! She…." He shouted, but lowered his voice. "She..won't leave me…." She was the only thing keeping him from giving up.

"Ah, you have an attachment to a fellow Jedi? Don't you." He watched Galen closely and under stood directly that he was right. "So where is she? She doesn't care about you. No one does, but I will never betray you. Just give yourself to the dark side and become my apprentice. You will have the power to destroy every one that left you." Dooku looked at the boy who had a lot of scars and wounds.

Galen thought about Ahsoka, but this time with hatred, were was she? She didn't care about him, she left him. "She and all other Jedi will pay, for abandon me." Thought Galen as he looked up at Dooku, his eyes were different; they were yellow, Sith yellow.

"What is you biding, my master." Said Galen, as Dooku smiled pleased.

"Good, now we will begin you training, my apprentice." He released Galen from his restrings.

Two years later.

Galen bowed before Dooku, as Dooku ignited his saber and showed it just a bow his right and left shoulder. "Rise, your past life is over, from now on is you name, Starkiller." Said Dooku as he looked proudly at his new apprentice.

"I have a mission for you." Said Dooku.

"You want me to kill a Jedi?" Asked Starkiller exited.

"Yes, this are the location, go there and await future orders." Said Dooku, as Starkiller began to leave.

* * *

END OF FLASBACK

"So Dooku tortured you for weeks." Said Ahsoka, she felt terrible. He thought that she had left, him that she had forgot about him. She was also angry on herself for not doing more.

"No, not really, my training with Dooku often included torture." Said Starkiller, he made it sound like it was normal.

"Th-that's terrible, Galen…." She wanted to comfort him, but was interrupted.

"I said the names Starkiller!" He shouted and went up from the bench. "Galen is dead. The Jedi you know is dead, I'm Starkiller a Sith and we are enemies." He was about to go wen Ahsoka ran in front of him, blocking the way. She had tears in her eyes and was determent to stop him.

"No…you are still Galen…I-I can see it, in your eyes. You're the same boy I feel in love with." Ahsoka was almost angry, but sad at the same time.

Her hope rose when she saw the look on his face, after she mentioned her feelings. "Yu-you do?" he looked down, ashamed that he couldn't forget her, ashamed that he couldn't hide his feelings better. Ahsoka smiled at his reaction, she moved in closer to him. He looked in to her big blue eyes. "There is no use to resist, she is to beautiful." Though Starkiller as he also moved closer. Ahsoka put her hands on his chest, as he took a soft grip of her hips. Their lips were just inches away, as suddenly both of their comlinks went on.

They both separated in a blush, as Starkiller answered his call. "Starkiller here." Answered he.

"Where are you? The meeting is starting." Said an angry voice, which Ahsoka assumed to be one of the senators.

She soon realized that they she had the same question on her com, so she just turned it on and quickly said. "I'm on my way." She turned the link of before anyone had time to answer.

She looked over to Galen who was still blushing. They both stood paralyzed, not saying a word. "Eh…I guess we have to go." Said Starkiller finally, as they began to go separated ways.

Starkiller looked back at her as he were about to go around a corner, she looked at him also; they exchanged a smile and went on.

End of chapter 3, peace or war.

* * *

**So that's it, chapter 3 part 1 in done.**

**So pleas review, it makes this so much easier and much funnier.**

**I want to thanks everybody who has putted my story on alert or fave list and I also want to thanks everybody who has written a review, so thanks.**

**And to answer Guest's question "Didn't Ahsoka like that Seppie kid?"(Lux, I guess) it is a good question and well this story is AU, you know Starkiller didn't exist under the clone wars and I'm actually planning on putting Lux in this story, but not yet and the story will still be GalenxAhsoka. So that's my answer.**

**Oh and if you think that my story is lacking action, so will it be much more later, in chapter 4 I think.**

**Well see you soon :D**


	4. Diplomatic solution

**Chapter 3 part 2**

**Diplomatic solution**

**This chapter will continue on from last chapter, so begin.**

Ahsoka observed from the side of senator Amidala. "Man this peace meeting is so boring." Though Ahsoka, as she looked over to Galen. He had a serious look and watched the senators arguing.

After a half hour of nonstop disapproved arguing from both sides. Ahsoka was just waiting for them to start fighting. "Man, this senators are like five years old kids" though Ahsoka as she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

But finally spoke Duchess Satine up. "Easy now. Let's take a dinner break; I think we all need some rest."

They all stopped talking and started to leave, but stopped when Padme spoke up. "I suggest that we all eat together, it would be a nice change from the politics." She saw directly that most looked lighted at the suggestion of something else then politic.

"It sounds like a wonder full idea. Let's meet up outside the restaurant, in a half hour." Said Satine, in a cheer full tone, as most senators bowed in agreement.

* * *

"You seem to be in a good mood." Stated Padme, as she and Ahsoka were preparing for the dinner.

Ahsoka hadn't noticed that she was smiling constantly and skipping around, like a little girl. "I'm sorry, Padme. It's just that I'm so happy and nerves." Said Ahsoka, as she looked in her closet, just to be disappointed in how few cloths she had and not a single one that wasn't combat based.

"Okay, what happened? You have to tell me." Commanded Padme, with much curiosity.

Ahsoka felt like exploding, she was happy but also nerves. "Okay, I followed Galen out. He went to the market, he didn't do much just walking around, but I noticed that he was followed by some bad guys. I guess he noticed it as well, because he went in to an alley." She took a deep breath. "So I followed and saw that he was hiding and that one of them were going to see him, so I drove their attention by knocking one of them down." She continued to look through her closet; she didn't really have anything nice to wear. She wanted to look good in for Galen.

"And…" Started Padme impassion.

"Yeah, yeah. So he took the chance and…..eeh…..took them out. So there was only there leader left and he began to force choke him, I pleaded that he wouldn't kill him, and he must have heard it through the force, because he released him and left." Ahsoka smiled slightly, as she took a seat at a chair and continued. "I followed him for some time, but as I rounded a corner and saw that he was gone. That was as I understood that he known that I was following him. He jumped me, from behind a column. He pushed me up against the wall."

Ahsoka saw that Padme looked worried that he might have hurt her, so she shacked her head and responded, "No." before she had any time to ask. "But then when he was prepared to kill me, that was when he saw me. He released me and asked why I was following him, obviously. I told him that I wanted to talk and that I had helped him earlier. So we talked a little, he told me about his disappearance and…" she paused and then continued with a sad tone in her voice. "he told me how he was tortured and finally how he joined Dooku. He tried to make a run after telling me this but I stopped him and then I told him how I felt for him…. that I loved him." Ahsoka's eyes shined at the thought at their magical moment.

"So what did he say, what happened." Padme was desperate to hear the end.

"He didn't say anything he just stood there and looked in to my eyes…. and for the first time sense he returned, so could I really see Galen in his eyes. I know that he felt something and the time felt like it had stopped, as we moved closer in to each other and we were just inches away from a kiss, when you called for me." Ahsoka looked with an annoyed look at the senator, as she could only give a smile.

"Well that explains why both you and Galen were late to the meeting." Padme smiled, as she walked up to Ahsoka to give her a hand. "Having trouble?" Asked Padme.

"Yes, I have no idea of what to wear. I wanted to impress on Galen and besides this is a dinner not a combat zone." Stated Ahsoka, as she muttered in disappoint. "Damn, I got nothing to wear."

Padme took a close look at her cloths; she watched them all closely and finally took one. "This one is cute…..and it's the most non-combat looking." Padme, waved it in front of Ahsoka and smiled.

"I guess you're right, after all you're the expert in cloths." Answered Ahsoka, as Padme felt flattered by her kind words.

* * *

Starkiller and the separatist senators were just sitting outside the dinner room. He didn't really care of what he was wearing, so he and the other security guards. Some clones and a few droids had been there the whole time.

"Why the hell am I'm here, I should be in the front fighting." Starkiller was talking to himself in a low voice.

"Is everybody here?" Asked Satine, as she arrived.

One of the Republic senators spoke up. "Senator Amidala and the Jedi are on their way, Duchess."

Satine nodded and continued. "Then let's get inside." They all walked in. the room was huge and very impressively decorated, it was very elegant. There were two long tables, in the room. "Take a seat senators, but the guards will take the other table." Stated Satine, as they began to take a seat, except for the droids who was left outside.

Starkiller took a seat at the far side of the table, none of the clones wanted to seat next to him, so they fought for the seats away from him. But everybody couldn't have that luxury, so one of the clones had to sit next to Starkiller; he was terrified from all the rumors of him.

There were rumors that he could kill a clone, within a blink of an eye, that he was ruthless and didn't feel pain and even that he took down Anakin's flag ship: The Resolute, with the force. (Yeah, I know big chance.)

The only seat left at the table was right in front of Starkiller and most clones felt sorry for commander Tano, who had no other choice. Starkiller was just about to eat, when the doors opened and in came senator Amidala and a beautiful young Togrutan, dressed in a cute red combat-dress, it looked a lot like her usual clothes. But this was more elegant and looked a lot newer then her usual. It was a clearer red and the skirt was longer. (Well, almost down to her knees.) She also had a silver necklace on her and she skipped her gloves.

Starkiller tried his best not to think or look at her but it was hard. "She looks like an angel." These words went over and over, in Starkiller's head. He really had a hard time to keep his thoughts under control and not to drool.

"Is this seat free?" Asked Ahsoka, as her question snapped Starkiller out from his thoughts.

Starkiller managed to stumble out. "I g-guess so." With some pride left.

Ahsoka giggled a little, as she took the seat right in front of him. He had a really hard time not to stare. She didn't have any makeup and he liked it, she had that natural beauty. One of the things that Starkiller had begun to hate, because… he liked it.

They started eating there was a complete silent between them, the senators and clones were talking and laughing. Ahsoka broke the silence. "So….what do you think of my clothes?" said Ahsoka, in a desperate attempt.

Starkiller managed gave a confused look, but Ahsoka saw that he hesitated by her question. He's hart wanted to say that she was the most beautiful thing he ever seen, but he's mind told him to stay focused on the mission, his master gave him just a few minutes ago. So he kept his confusing look for a sec and then tried to change subject. "Well, I heard that you have become really good in the Shien-style reverse grip."

Ahsoka smiled, she understood exactly why he asked her. "Yes, I had a good teacher and I have been training a lot." Responded Ahsoka with a smile.

Starkiller couldn't feel other than flattered by her words. "I bet that." Said he, with a little smile.

One of the closest clones with blue stripes on his armor, was surprised that commander Tano, was talking to the infamous Sith apprentice and he became even more surprised when he saw the Sith smile.

Captain Rex, looked at their strange behave and he was really confused, she was talking to the enemy….and….joking with him!

Ahsoka hadn't noticed the clone Captain until he punched her in the elbow, with his own.

Ahsoka turned to see who interrupted her conversation with Galen. "What is it, soldier?" said Ahsoka, in irritated tone, before she saw who it was.

"Well, I just wanted to report my arrival, commander." Responded Rex immediate. He gave a smile, as he saw that Ahsoka blushed in embarrass.

"Oh…eh sorry Rex, I didn't know you were joining the mission." Said Ahsoka quickly. "Oh man I can't understand that I just said that to Rex." Though Ahsoka as she gave a week, ashamed smile.

Rex just laughed at her confuse. "I guess General Skywalker didn't tell you. He sent me to help you; he thought that you needed assistance." he saw that the Sith was secretly watching them. Rex gave a nasty look at the Sith, who pretended to not care and continued to eat his food, but he looked back to Ahsoka as she answered.

"No he didn't tell me that. So typical Anakin." Said Ahsoka as she glimpsed over to Galen, Rex noticed this, but kept it to himself. They all continued to eat and yet again came the award silent, but this time was Rex also quiet.

Starkiller was enjoining the tasty food, as his comlink started to blink red. His face turned emotionless and he gave a big sigh, as some noise was heard from the door.

Two clones went up to the door, just as the door flied open killing the two clones and in came the droids blaster raised. "Take them down!" shouted a clone as he stretched for his gun.

Ahsoka looked back to where Starkiller sat, but he was goon. But suddenly jelled Padme, Ahsoka turned and saw that Starkiller had taken her as hostage.

"Droids cover me… and senator…..nothing personal, but you coming with me." Shouted Starkiller, as he took Padme o his shoulder and ran out, while the droids covered him.

Ahsoka was shocked, but she had to save Padme, so she took her lightsabers and made a run for it. Rex took the charge immediately.

"Cover the commander." Shouted Rex, as they returned the fire.

Ahsoka ran through the long corridors, she know that he was close. She rounded a corner and was meet by five droidekas waiting for her, she tried to run back but a squadron of B-1 droids blocked the way.

"So typical." Muttered Ahsoka and activated her saber and shoto.

* * *

Starkiller came up to the landing bay as a ship landed. He pushed the senator on board and was just about to leave when he felt a scream through the force. He ran towards the location of the disturbance. Thought went through his mind. "Is it Ahsoka, why do I care, she is the enemy, maybe…. cause I lov….NO! I'm a Sith and she is a Jedi."

He was just about to turn, when he was meet by a squadron of droids, with Ahsoka as there prisoner. One of the droids walked up to Starkiller and said. "Commander Starkiller, we have captured the Jedi, what is you order?"

Starkiller looked back at the Togrutan she was wounded, with many small wounds and a shoot in the left shoulder. Starkiller couldn't take it; he couldn't see her hurt like that. The anger filled him as he's eyes' turned yellow; he raised his hands and made a grip form with them. All the droids were suddenly floating in the air.

"What's happening?" said one of the droids, as Starkiller began closing his fists, all the droids started to get crushed, he continued until they all was just big metal balls.

Starkiller looked over to Ahsoka, she had a scared look on her face, but she was at the same time thankful. She gave a small smiled and nodded to him, as he ran towards the hangar.

He was nearly there as his wrist-com went on. "Master, the Republic has arrived with backup and the ship with the prisoner was stopped." Starkiller changed rout and ran out at another hangar.

"Proxy, pike me up." Started Starkiller, as he felt a present behind him. "Leave Ahsoka, you have no chance against me, particularly not in you condition." Continued Starkiller, without looking back at her.

"I didn't come here to fight; I just wanted to thank you for earlier." Said Ahsoka calmly.

Starkiller looked over his shoulder and saw some clones coming his way. "No need to thank, I want to kill you myself, but not when you are in bad shape. We will get our chance to dance, but not now." Said Starkiller in a tone, which made Ahsoka unsure if he was serious or was kidding. She nodded to him anyway, as he ran out at the platform and jumped just as a ship came by. Ahsoka looked on as the ship disappeared.

She turned to Rex, as he ran up to her. "Is the senator safe?"

"Yes, she is. But how are you?" Asked Rex, with a bit of concern for the young Jedi. She looked pretty beat up.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired and….and…" Ahsoka fainted before she could finish, she was lucky that Rex had good reflexes and cached her.

"Easy now, kid. Let's take you to a hospital." Rex carried her away.

* * *

On a small ship in hyperspace.

"Master the mission was a failure; we were over powered by the Republic." Said Starkiller, as he bowed before Dooku. He felt ashamed for his failure and that he had saved Ahsoka, she is the enemy for god's sake.

"This news is indeed troubling, but the peace is ones again pushed away. We can't let the Jedi win; we have to push on their defenses." Answered Dooku, who didn't take much thought about the ruined peace negotiation.

"So what is my next mission, master?" Starkiller was exited for some real action, he was tired of all this political and he just felt like killing something.

"There is no new mission for you. You are to come back here and start over with your training, another failure from you and I will reconsider replacing you with Ventress. Is that clear?" Dooku's word was final.

"Yes…my master." Starkiller wanted to protest, that pitiful excuse for assassin. He would never let her replace him.

Dooku bowed and turned back to Proxy. Starkiller punched his fist in wall, slightly bending it.

* * *

Back at Mandalore hospital was Ahsoka awakening.

She looked around, she was a bit confused, but she soon remembered what happened. She lay down on the soft pillow and just relaxed.

After a few hours of sleeping, was she waked by her master. "Ahsoka, Ahsoka how do you feel?" Anakin had a worried look, as he looked on her small scratches and some few scars; most of them was already starting to heal.

"I feel fine, but I'm sorry that I couldn't convince Galen." Ahsoka looked down at her hands and tighten them, as she continued. "I failed; I wish I could have done more. I….."

Anakin interrupted her. "Ahsoka, that's enough. You have to stop." Ahsoka was confused by his sudden change in mind.

"What! Why?" Ahsoka was angry now. "How, how can he just say that, I can't give up and I won't."

Anakin sighed. "Me and Padme have been speaking and…..we think that the best for you would be to just let it go, he is a Sith. He kidnaped Padme!" said Anakin, as he raised his voice at the mention of Padme.

Ahsoka was about to argue, but she felt that it wouldn't change his mind. She nodded. "Yeah, maybe your right… he really is a Sith." Ahsoka's voice felt empty and care less.

Anakin looked on her with pity. "I'm sorry Snips, but he is the enemy. We can't change him, no matter how hard we try." Anakin clapped her on the shoulder and walked out, leaving her alone.

"Galen…. we will meet again and I haven't given up, I never will. I know that your still in there, just hold out…..Anakin, how could you even consider asking me to give up on him." Whispered Ahsoka to herself, just to keep her hope up.

She was dragged out of her thoughts as the door opened and captain Rex walked in. "hey, kid. How do you feel?" Asked the clone captain, as he walked up to her bed.

"I feel fine…and…..thanks Rex." Ahsoka smiled to the clone captain and close friend. She know that it was forbidden to have attachments, she already was breaking it with her feelings for Galen, but it is hard to not gain some attachment, to someone you meet and fight with almost daily.

"No need to thank, just doing my duty." He always sounded so serious and honor full.

"But…commander I'm a bit curious…how do you exactly know this Sith boy?" Asked Rex, he saw that the young Togrutan was stunned by his question.

"He…he was a Jedi padawan ones, he was….. a friend." Ahsoka didn't want everyone to know about her former secret relation with Galen.

Rex looked confused, but also looked suspicious about her answer. He stood silence for a few sec, until he just nodded and walked out. Ahsoka lay back down at her pillow. "Watch out Galen, I'm coming for you." Though Ahsoka as she smiled, before falling asleep.

* * *

**End of chapter 3.2**

**Diplomatic solution**

**So pleas writ a review and if you have any idea/suggestion then pleas PM me about it. I cloud use some suggestions about any episode I should use from the TV show and like I said expect a visit from Lux in future chapter/s.**

**Oh and like I promised next chapter will have more action in it, or do you not want that!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Doublecross

**Chapter 4**

**Double-cross Part 1**

**I'm sorry for not updating earlier but I kind of forgot, just got Mass effect 3 and I have been playing it, a lot. Any way new chapter hope you like it and this one will be based on the padawan lost episode. I have also noticed that I made a little mistake, in the first chapter said I that this story starts at the time line of the EP *The Citadel* season 3 and that's after Asajj tried to kill Dooku, so just so you know Asajj is still Dooku's assassin.**

Ahsoka was looking out of the window at her cabin, in the fully repaired Resolute. There has gone two months sense the peace meeting went all wrong. She hadn't seen or heard anything about Galen, no reports, no death, nothing, and it scared Ahsoka, maybe Dooku killed him, she had no idea, but she had to keep her hope up.

Ahsoka was fully recovered from her inures, she was actually fully recovered weeks ago, but her master was worried for her, so she had been stationed at the temple for nearly a month.

"Commander, General Skywalker is commanding your presence at the bridge." Shouted a clone from outside her door.

Better get going thought Ahsoka, as she headed for the bridge.

"Master, you called for me." Said Ahsoka, as she entered the room and saw Anakin and the captain talking.

"Yes, we have a new mission, Snips." Said Anakin, is his neutrally mocking tone.

"And that is…." Countered Ahsoka, she just wanted to get back in the war, to fight the Separatists and maybe, just maybe she could have the slightest chance to get some news of Galen.

"You sound eager to get back in action, Snips." Anakin was waiting for a respond, but he continued when Ahsoka gave him an annoyed look. "Okay, okay, we are going to help an assault on Felucia." Ahsoka felt kind of disappointed, by the tone of her master, could you guess that it was something much more exiting.

"Don't give me that look Snips, this might be a small assault but every one counts." Anakin didn't like her skeptic look, even if he actually felt the same. Anakin turned to the captain.

"Set course to Felucia, captain." Commanded Anakin, with a smile.

* * *

Deep in separatist space on a colossal CIS destroyer, was an apprentice awaiting orders.

"What is thy bidding, my master." Starkiller bowed for the hologram of Dooku.

"I have a new mission for you." Answered Dooku, as Starkiller smiled excitedly. "your to go and protect a Separatist base on Felucia." Starkiller's smile disappeared, he wasn't that trilled for another protect mission, but he didn't argue.

"As you wish, my master." Starkiller slowly stood up and began to leave the room.

* * *

Ahsoka had been skeptical to this mission a first, she thought that it would be "piece a cake" but man she was wrong, the base that Anakin stated as small was actually huge.

"Looks like you will get your excitement, Snips." Mocked Anakin, she didn't care to answer him, she just rolled her eyes and looked at the holographic map.

"So… what's you plan?" Asked Ahsoka.

Anakin smiled a little before answering. "Well, me and Rex will attack there front. While you and a clone squad will break in from there south." Anakin pushed some buttons on the holographic map and there was soon some dots representing the plan. "You will sneak in and open the door for us…. and then we storm them." Anakin had always a look of self-pride after explaining HIS plan.

Ahsoka was about to give a sarcastic comment, but she was interrupted by one of the clones. "General we are entering the surface of the planet."

Anakin nodded and they began to head for the hangar, to prepare for the battle.

* * *

Just a few minutes before the Resolute entered the surface, landed a small ship in the Separatist base.

"Commander Starkiller, I have all under control. There is just some…." Started Mare Tuuk, the captain of the base, as he was interrupted, he was lift up in the air, now holding his hands to his throat.

"Do you really think, Dooku would send me if you had everything under control, captain." He released the captain and walked towards the command-center.

"What's our status?" Asked Starkiller the tactical droid, as he entered the command-center.

"A Republic star destroyer has entered the. We have identified the ship as The Resolute, Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker's flag ship." Up dated the droid. Starkiller looked at the hologram of the ship.

"So, we will meet again." Though Starkiller.

"Commander, what is your order?" Asked the tactical droid, as the furious captain entered the room.

"What is the meaning of this? I'm the captain, I'm the one giving orders. You are under my command droid." Starkiller had have enough, but before he had any chance, spook the droid.

"We have revived orders from count Dooku, and you are to obey commander Starkiller." Mare walked furiously out of the command center. Starkiller had a hard time to not laugh, but he kept it for him felt.

"Send back the droids we have to protect the base, that's our best shoot and I got a feeling that I know what they will do." Ordered Starkiller, as he moved out of the room.

A few minutes later.

"Commander the Republic are closing in." said a droid.

"Keep the defend up." Said Starkiller, as he opened the door and slowly walked out of the base. He could see the Republic thanks and artillery, not far away.

"Hm… she is not with them, but she is close." Whispered Starkiller for himself, as he stooped just a few maters in front of the main door.

It didn't take long until the tanks started fire. The artillery hit just meters away from Starkiller, but he held his ground.

* * *

Very close by in the jungle.

"Master, we are nearly at position." Said Ahsoka in to her comlink.

"Good job, Snips. We are distracting them, but I think we just got company." Answered Anakin over the comlink.

"Who?" asked Ahsoka, with a little fear in her tone.

"Well… it look like….. Starkiller." Said Anakin, a little worry could be heard in his tone, not only because he was dangerous but also for Ahsoka.

Ahsoka didn't respond she jumped up to the top of a tree and could barely see the person standing in front of the main door. She had felt Galen's presence from the time they entered the planet surface, but she wasn't sure. "Galen" whispered Ahsoka, before jumping down to the clones.

"Commander?" asked one of the clones.

"Let's move on. We are nearly there." Said Ahsoka, without facing the clone trooper.

* * *

With Anakin and the tank force.

Anakin's eyes were fixed on Starkiller; he felt how anger started to rise inside of him. He had kidnapped Padme and injured his padawan.

"General, what are your orders?" Asked a concern Rex.

"Push on, we have to distract them, Ahsoka need time so that she can open the gate." Said Anakin never facing the clone captain, just looking at the young Sith.

The base's guard-tower was defending the base as good as they could, but there was no other defense.

They were just about hundred meters away from Starkiller, as Anakin saw how he lifted both his hand up I the air, just as one of the light tanks in the front was lifted up in the air. He looked on as the Sith boy crushed the tank with just the force.

Anakin know that he was strong, but he didn't fear him, he only felt anger against him.

Anakin jumped out from one of the artillery and began rushing forward the boy.

* * *

Starkiller tighter his fist as the light tank started to crush and was soon just a big metal boll.

"Finally." Though Starkiller, as he saw that the ground force and Anakin was closing in to him.

Starkiller griped on of his saber of the belt. He was wearing a light armor without any shirt; he had just a small armor plate on his shoulder. His clouts were well used and had multiply burn marks all over it. (A/N he was wearing the light training gear, from SW:TFU 1)

Starkiller activated the saber, as he charged at the clone army, with only the guard tower as back up.

* * *

Back to Anakin.

The way the boy moved was insane, he moved in such speed. He was blocking and dodging every single shoot aimed for him and when he came up to the first clone squad, well let's just say that it wasn't very difficult for him.

Anakin ran as fast as he could. "No way am I letting you away with kidnaping Padme." Anakin's mind was filing up with hate, hate for this kid. He would pay for what he has done, no matter how strong he is.

Starkiller made a quick spin slice, cutting of the head of five clones. He turned just in time to see a blue light saber aimed for his head. He quickly made a back flip, getting some distance between him and the blue saber.

"Ah, Anakin Skywalker." Said Starkiller, as he looked around a bit confused and asked then, with a little disappoint in his eyes. "So where are you padawan? Lost her?" he could say by the look on Anakin's face that he wasn't going to answer. "Well if you don't want to talk, then I guess we could just fight." Starkiller charged in with his red saber in a revers grip.

Anakin blocked the first couple of attacks with little difficult, but he soon felt that he was holding back, this made Anakin just even more angry. Anakin unleashed a barrage of powerful blows; Starkiller had a hard time to block all attacks. Anakin's attacks were driven by anger, while Starkiller didn't have any anger to take from. Anakin kept pushing on the offense, never giving Starkiller any chance to counter or rest.

Starkiller couldn't get his mind to focus; his mind was on a young padawan who was nowhere to be seen, he could feel that she was close, but he couldn't see her.

Anakin finally spoke up. "What is it, Sith. Having a hard time? And I thought that you were strong." Anakin gave a slight laugh. "No wonder Ahsoka gave up on you, you're pathetic." Taunted Anakin, he was calmer now, but he wanted Starkiller to give all he got. He wanted to show that he was stronger, to prove it.

"Shut up!" shouted Starkiller, as he unleashed a power full force repulse, pushing Anakin back a few good meters. Anakin was quickly up and ready for combat, but he was surprised when Starkiller activated a second lightsaber in his left-hand, also in revers grip. Starkiller charged at Anakin, now using his anger to power him. He swung bout blades with a deadly speed. Anakin was starting to regret taunting him; he blocked an attack aimed for his head just in time.

He tried to back him of by combining a force push in his attack. Starkiller who was in his kill mode didn't notice this until it was too late. Starkiller was knocked back right in to one of the tanks. Starkiller was furious, how he could say that, didn't Ahsoka care about him anymore, but wait what does that matter they are enemies, besides he didn't like her… right?

Anakin was up again and tried to push Starkiller back again, but that wouldn't work this time. Anakin swung his saber in a horizontal slash; however Starkiller was ready and jumped over Anakin, burning him slightly as he almost cut his left arm. He turned ready for the final blow, but was interrupted by clones that came to Anakin's rescue.

Starkiller charged at the clones, wanting to get Anakin for himself.

* * *

Meanwhile near the Separatist base.

"Commander?" asked one of the clones, as Ahsoka looked round which made the clones a bit uneasy.

"I feel a presence." She kept searching, but she couldn't see anything. "It's probably just an animal. Keep moving."

They made it to the wall safety. "Looks like Anakin are succeeding with his part of the plan." Said Ahsoka with a smile. "Now we just have to wait for his command."

* * *

Back with Starkiller and Anakin.

Starkiller and Anakin locked sabers, just as surprisingly the front door opened and an army of droids walked out with a few tanks.

"What?" said Starkiller in confuse, he had ordered them to hold the base, but now they were marching out. "To hell with this." Said Starkiller, as he pushed out of the lock and shoot Anakin with a Sith lightning. It didn't really hurt Anakin, it just distracted him. When he looked up was Starkiller already halfway back to the base.

Anakin quickly pushed his com on. "Ahsoka now's your chance." Said he and putted the com off and headed back in to the fight.

Starkiller ran directly in to the base, he saw the captain but he ignored him he ran directly in to his ship.

He walked up to Proxy, who turned to Dooku. "Master that idiot, Mar Tuuk. He disobeyed my orders and now we are being overrun.

Dooku gave a miss pleased look, before answering. "Then leave that fool to defend for himself. He has failed me for the last time." said Dooku, before turning back to Proxy.

Starkiller gave a pleased smile and started the engines immediately. "Let's get to a safe position and watch the poor captain fail." Said Starkiller as the move out of the battle and activated the stealth mode.

* * *

With Ahsoka.

"You heard him boys." Said Ahsoka, as the clones used there grabbling-hooks to get up at the wall.

Ahsoka took a defensive stand as she watched their backs while they climbed. "That's all, commander!" Shouted one of the clones back to Ahsoka.

"I bee there in a sec." said she, as she saw some movements in the forest.

But it was too late when she saw a electrical catcher net hit her, she didn't had time to react as she was shocked by the electric net, she soon was unconfident.

* * *

Meanwhile was Anakin taking over the base with ease now that the main door was open.

"Good job, Snips." Said Anakin standing in the middle of the base, but he soon notice that he couldn't see Ahsoka. "Where's Ahsoka?" asked he one of the clones from her squad.

"She was just behind us." The clone looked shame fully down. "We have no idea, she isn't answering on her comlink.

Anakin began to get really worried now. "Send out a search team, we have to find her. Send a message to the council, they have to know."

Walked In to the command-center. "Could it be Starkiller, could he have kidnapped her." Thought Anakin, as he slowly became more and more worried for his padawan.

* * *

"Master we are picking up a distress signal from the Republic." Said Proxy.

"Hack the signal, there could be some good info." Said Starkiller, as he listened carefully as the signal was hacked.

Starkiller didn't take much interest in the report of the victory, but he soon heard something very interesting and worryingly. "…commander Tano is missing; we think that the Separatists have kidnapped her." Said a clone finally.

Starkiller rose up from his seat. "What! That's impossible. We are the only ship that got away!" Starkiller couldn't handle it he was scared, he was afraid of what could have happened to her.

"Proxy, can you look up if any ships besides the Republic and Separatists has entered or left the planet. I can't feel her presence, so she must have gotten out of the planet's atmosphere." He had to find her; he didn't care what it would take.

"Yes I can, but master, I have to ask, why? She is a Jedi, the enemy." said Proxy, as he began to scan the area.

"I….I just have to." Said Starkiller, as he walked around in worry.

"Ah, there was a small transport ship hear just moments ago. Just give me a minute….. yes there I got there location, but master. Do you really want to disobey Dooku, by chasing this Jedi?" Starkiller hadn't thought of it, but he didn't care, she could be in danger.

"Yes Proxy, seat the course." Said Starkiller finally.

"Ahsoka, I'm coming for you." Whispered he before they entered hyperspace.

* * *

Inside a mysterious ship.

"Ooh, fuck! My head." Ahsoka lifted her head and looked around. She was inside a cage; she could see many more cages and in one across from hers sat a young Rodian boy. "Hey where am I?"

The boy looked at Ahsoka; she could see the fear in his eyes. "We are on a Trandoshan ship, th-they have captured us for their hunting game….. we are doomed." Answered the boy, with a shaky voice.

Ahsoka looked if she still had her comlink or any other gadget. "Dammit, nothing." She couldn't do anything right now so she took the chance and rested.

A few hours later.

Ahsoka opened her eyes, as she felt the ship stoop. Suddenly opened the floor and everybody fell down on a beach.

Ahsoka quickly ran behind a fallen tree. From her cover could she see how two of the prisoner was shoot down, she ran in to the deep forest.

Ahsoka moved through the thick jungle very carefully, watching every steep and keeping all sentence ready.

She stooped as she felt something closing in from behind. She turned just as three young teens jumped down; she backed at first, but soon felt a connection to them. "Who are you?" Said Ahsoka, a bit suspicious.

"We used to be Jedi younglings, I explain later, now com with us." Said a human girl, who apparently was there leader.

Ahsoka hesitated for a sec, but she felt that they were not dangerous so she followed.

They walked quite a bit before the came up to a big tree, they had a hidden camp inside it.

As they walked inside turned the Twi'lek boy in the front. "We never stood a chance. They attacked us under a training mission."

"We were captured and broth here." Continued the human girl.

Ahsoka felt a bit confuse, so she asked. "Why would they capture younglings?"

"Because Jedi knights are to powerful for them." Answered the Twi'lek boy.

"I'm Kalifa and this is O-Mer and jinx, who are you?" Said the human girl as she pointed to a Cerean boy and then the Twi'lek boy.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano. I was captured during the Felucia battle, I'm a padawan learner. What's the situation?" Said Ahsoka as they walked up to a fire place and took a seat.

"Those slimy lizards captured us, for there hunt game." Answered Kalifa.

Few minutes of talking.

* * *

Inside a ship flying in hyperspace was Starkiller meditating, when he suddenly felt a disturbance, like a cry for help. He know that it was from Ahsoka.

Starkiller rose up and went in to the cop pit, where Proxy was steering. "Proxy, have you located the ship?" said Starkiller, as he took a seat next to him.

"Yes master, it seems like it is refueling at a nearby planet. Master, what do you plan on doing?" answered the droid simply.

"I…. I don't know, Ahsoka isn't with them. I would feel it in that case." Said Starkiller, he began to get some what worried. Maybe she was dead, no he would feel that, but what should he do.

"Master, may I suggest that you just forget about her." Suggested Proxy, in a hope full tone. But he know that his master would never give up.

Starkiller gave the droid an annoyed look in respond. "Any way, what do you plan to do?" continued Proxy. Starkiller just gave a question look. "If you kill them, will your chance to find the Jedi be almost zero." Started Proxy.

"Alright let's just see who we are dealing with, okay." Said Starkiller.

"Agreed." Said Proxy, before he landed the ship not far from the Trandoshan ship.

After a few minutes of searching the tank station.

"Master, I have found the owner of that ship there are some Trandoshan, I have identified them as a group of man hunters. They basically are sport hunters, who capture different species and hunt them for fun; their favorite pray is Jedi padawans. Weird way of having fun isn't It." informed Proxy.

"Yeah, yeah, but do you know where they take them?" asked Starkiller desperately.

"Sadly not." Answered Proxy.

"Wait you said they like to hunt Jedi Padawans?" Proxy nodded in respond, before Starkiller continued. "Then let's give them a Sith apprentice." Said Starkiller, with a big grin.

He gave Proxy both of his lightsaber and any other gadget. "Proxy take care of these and try and follow that ship." Said Starkiller as he looked over to the Trandoshan guy standing at a shop.

"Master, what are you going to do?" the droid was somewhat worried for his master. Starkiller gave a smile before running right towards the Trandoshan guy.

He stooped just a few meters from the lizard and started to pretend to talk in his wristcom.

"What, master. You need help, okay. I'm just going to go get my LIGHTSABER! And then I will meet you my JEDI master." He slowly walked in to an alley; he smiled slightly when he heard footsteps behind him. "Ha he feel for it, Stupid lizard." Though Starkiller as he turned and saw the lizard holding a net-gun.

"You know that you're mucking with a Jedi." Said Starkiller, he wanted to be sure that they took him to Ahsoka.

"Yes I know." Said the lizard man in a viperous sound, before firing his electric capture net. Starkiller pretended to try and dodge it. The electric shook made him faint after just a sec.

* * *

Meanwhile were Ahsoka and the other, out of the camp moving around at the day so that the lizards wouldn't find their camp.

They had just seen some of the other prays gotten killed.

"We could have saved them." Said Ahsoka, with a little anger in her voice.

"No Ahsoka, we are not saviors here, we are just survivors." Replied Kalifa, as they moved up at in the trees. "If they had spotted us, we would be dead now."

"We never gets out of here if we keep hiding. We have to act." Said Ahsoka, she was determent, she wouldn't die here.

"There were other padawans here, that thought like you do now." Said Jinx.

"Alright where are they?" asked Ahsoka.

"They are dead!" spited Kalifa.

"Just because they failed doesn't mean that we will."

"It's not that we don't want to fight, it's just that we are too weak." Said O-Mer, who had been quiet until now.

Ahsoka looked at the group; they had no spirit, no hope. She turned and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" said Kalifa.

"I gave a promise to a friend that I would never give up… and I never will." Said Ahsoka determent. She was just about to leave when O-Mer shouted.

"Wait! I'm coming with you, I'm tired of hiding and I'm tired of these fucking planet." O-Mer walked up to Ahsoka, she smiled to him as a thank.

"Ah. What a hell, I die to day or I die tomorrow." Said Jinx as he walked up to Ahsoka's side.

They all looked at Kalifa. "Fine, I'm with you. So what's you plan?" asked Kalifa.

"If we are to go on the offense, then we have to find there base. Any guess of where it is?" Said Ahsoka.

"We have never noticed any." Answered O-Mer.

"They got to have a base." Said Ahsoka, as she looked at them, they all looked questioning. "Okay let's start searching, there is plenty of time day light left." So they parted up and started to search.

* * *

On board the cargo ship, was Starkiller just waking up.

"Ah…. My head." Grunted Starkiller. He looked around and noticed that he was in a cage in a ship. He could see some other prisoner. He had to smile a little. "Ha, my plan worked." Though he as he couldn't do other than wait.

* * *

Ahsoka and the other were resting by a water hole.

They had been resting for some time, when Kalifa spoke. "Okay, that's enough let's keep the searchi…." All suddenly came a laser shoot right through Kalifa's chest.

"Kalifa!" Ahsoka was fast and caught her before she hit the ground.

"We have to get behind some cover!" Shouted O-Mer, as they helped Ahsoka to get Kalifa behind a big nearby tree.

"Kalifa, hold out." Pleaded Ahsoka.

"Its..(cough).. too late. (cough)… Ahsoka take care of them." Were her last words before she made a last out breath and died.

"Ahsoka, we have to go!" shouted Jinx, as more shoots filed by. Ahsoka who had been holding Kalifa, putted her down and closed her eyes, before they all ran away.

Back at the hidden camp.

"It's over, we are dead." Complained Jinx.

"No! if we give up now, then died Kalifa all in vain." Shouted Ahsoka, she was tired of running and she had a plan.

"Then what should we do?" asked O-Mer.

"Let's attack the transport ship. O-Mer you said that they ship in new pray almost every day, by the beach." Said Ahsoka in a determent tone.

"Yes, but how could we do that? We don't have any weapons." Said Jinx skeptically.

"We don't need any, we are Jedis… and they don't expect any attack. We can make this." said Ahsoka, she know that they could do it.

"Okay, we are going to die anyway, so way not." Said Jinx, in his always skeptical tone.

"Great, let's go." said Ahsoka, she was unaware of who was in one of the cages on board the ship.

* * *

Starkiller woke up when the ship exited hyperspace.

"We must be close. I can feel Asoka's aura, she is still alive." Thought Starkiller, as he smiled. He could just barely feel her aura, he was lacking sleep and it didn't help that he hadn't eaten in three days.

They were soon at the planet's surface. The ship wobbled a bit, as they stooped. Ahsoka was eater very close by or maybe was Starkiller just to tired, because he could almost smell her.

He had noticed before that the floor in the cage was a trap door, so he waited for it to open, but nothing happened. He suddenly heard blaster shoots and what sounded like someone running on the roof.

The shooting stooped as sudden as it started, but then after some quiet started the ship to lose control and it didn't took long until it hit the ground, Starkiller was crashing around in the cage like a boll.

* * *

Ahsoka, Jinx and O-Mer looked at the crashed ship and gave a displeased sigh.

But just as they were about to leave, when the side of the ship suddenly exploded. Ahsoka saw something moving from inside the flames. They all watched as a dark figure walked out of the ship, I looked like the flames didn't hurt him at all, as he walked right for the Jedi group.

Ahsoka couldn't believe her eyes, as the figure came closer and reviled Starkiller. (Still in his jungle combat gear, but it was now even more scattered with burn marks all over it.)

"Galen?" uttered Ahsoka, as O-Mer and Jinx just looked confused at the figure closing in.

* * *

**THE END**

**I know a cliffhanger sorry, but I have to end the chapter some time, or ells will it takes forever for me to update.**

**I promise that next chapter will be up soon, meanwhile please review, that's the thing that gets me to work faster. If you got any wish of things that I should have in this story then PM me.**

**Thanks for reading, bye.**


	6. dobblecross 2

**Chapter 5**

**Double-cross Part 2**

**Sorry for not updating earlier, I have been really busy with work and other things, I will try and update in the next two weeks.**

**Okay, chapter 5 we will continue from where we left, with Starkiller walking out of the crashed ship and Ahsoka and the other looking at the Sith.**

"Wow, that was a hard landing." Joked Starkiller, as he moves towards the gang.

"You! You're Starkiller…. that new Sith!" Shouted Jinx, as both he and O-Mer charged at him.

Starkiller hadn't noticed the two young boys until the Twi'lek shouted. Jinx made a flying kick against him, Starkiller who had a lot of hand to hand experience, caught his foot and used his movement-speed to spine him back at O-Mer, who didn't expect this. "I'm not here to fight… and seriously did you think that would work on me?!" said Starkiller calmly as he walked up to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka had to smile a little. "He came to rescue me. This is like a dream, hope I don't wake up, if it is." thought Ahsoka, as she was face to face with Starkiller. They came closer and closer, but they stooped when Jinx shouted.

"Then why are you here?" Starkiller saw how Ahsoka looked at him, he know what she wanted to hear, but he couldn't say it, especially not with those boys around.

So he lied. "I was captured when I was escaping Republic ships." He saw how Ahsoka looked disappointed, but also unconvinced by his lie.

"You were?" said Ahsoka in a skeptic tone.

"Yes, I was." Said Starkiller a bit annoyed.

"Okay… come Galen, we need to head back to safety." Ahsoka took his and was about to go, when Jinx walked in between them. "Wait, wait, he is the enemy, he is a Sith." Said Jinx as Starkiller became a bit angry at Jinx for his lake of trust to Ahsoka and he was tired of this kid's interruptions.

"His right, he is a Sith. He has killed many clones and even some Jedis." Said O-Mer, taking Jinx's side.

"If you don't want to join them then I suggest that you move out of the way." Spited Starkiller, as his eyes turned sickly yellow, his arms started to sparkle as he charged up lightning to them.

"Stoop, you can trust him, he isn't here to kill us, right Galen." Said Ahsoka as she steeped in front of Starkiller. He calmed at just hearing her voice and the boys could see that his eyes turned back to normal brown and his arms became normal.

"Yeah, I'm just as trapped here as you are." Said Starkiller. The boys sighed in defeat, as they started to move back to their camp.

Back at the hideout.

Ahsoka had just told Starkiller about the situation.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's kick those lizards ass." Said Starkiller in a determent tone.

"We, can't go out now it's too late and we need to have a plan." Said Ahsoka who hadn't left Starkiller with her eyes.

"It's no use, we are too weak." Complained Jinx.

"You're wrong we have Galen with us now." Said Ahsoka, she was completely sure that they could win, especially now with Galen at their side.

Jinx gave a confused look, why was she calling him Galen; he says that his name is Starkiller. "Eh… Ahsoka could I speak with you, in private?" said Jinx, as Starkiller gave a suspicious look.

"Okay." They walked out to the opening just a few meters away.

"What is it with you and this guy? You do know that he is a cold bloody Sith, right?" said Jinx in a low tone to not let Starkiller hear.

"He isn't a cold bloody murder! His-his my….." Ahsoka was angry but she managed to stoop herself before she would say too much.

"What?" asked Jinx now even more confused.

"His-his….. I can't, it between him and me." Said Ahsoka.

"It's okay Ahsoka, you can tell him, if you want too." Said Starkiller who had heard that Ahsoka was upset. For the first time sense they meet could Jinx see how calm and normal Starkiller looked. He had heard rumors that he was blood thirsty and rootless.

"But.." started Ahsoka, but Starkiller stooped her as he quickly explained.

"I was a Jedi padawan for just about three years ago…. And under my time as a youngling were I and Ahsoka together." Started Starkiller, his voice was calm and he sounded like a complete different person.

"You mean that you trained together, right?" asked O-Mer, who joined them outside of the camp.

Starkiller looked over to Ahsoka, who was blushing a little. "No, I mean like a copal. I loved her back then." Said Starkiller, he could see that Ahsoka both blushed more and looked sad of what he said.

"…And if you want the true…." He exiled. "…I came here because I still love her." He looked at Ahsoka who blushed even more now and smiled. She almost felt like crying. "I have been trying to forget her and live on without her, under my years as a Sith apprentice, but there was no use. I couldn't stop love her." Said Starkiller finally, as Ahsoka couldn't take it more, she rushed in and throw her arms around him crying.

"Yo-you really mean that?" asked Ahsoka while she hugged him tightly.

Starkiller gave a big sigh. "Yes, I do. Do you really think that those stupid lizards could capture me, without me letting them." Said he a bit arrogant.

"This is great; you can come back with me." Said Ahsoka with a big smile, but it soon despaired when she saw that look at his face. "Is something wrong?" asked Ahsoka, as she moved back a little.

"I-I can't come with you, I'm a Separatist… and besides they would never let me in, I would be killed for all that I have done. No, I….I'm a Sith." He looked at Ahsoka's sky blue eyes; he could see how sad she was by his answer. "I'm sorry." He was about to comfort her, but she ran back in to the camp, leaving the boys alone.

Starkiller stood there like frozen; he just looked out in to the stars. "I'm a Sith….. right?" Though he, as the boys gave him a glance with mixture of confuse, anger and disappoint. They walked back in, leaving Starkiller all alone in his thoughts.

* * *

With a Jedi master that is almost exploding of worry.

"Where are you Ahsoka?" whispered Anakin, as he smashed his fist on the holo-map.

"General, we haven't found any trace of the commander." Said a clone, as he walked up to Anakin.

"Keep looking." Said Anakin in a somewhat angry voice. He was just about to send them out for a another search, when his wristcom started beeping.

Anakin's hope rose for a moment, but it faded when master Obi wan Kenobi's voice appeared. "Anakin, you need to get back to the temple." There was no respond from Anakin so he continued. "I know that it is hard, but you must have faith with her, she can take care of herself." Said the older master.

"….I know… but if something would happen to her…." Said Anakin in an ashamed tone.

"It isn't your fault, we will find her, but right now are you needed here at the temple." Said Obi one. He felt some sympathy for his old apprentice, he was worried for Ahsoka too, but he had better control of his emotions.

"…alright, we are one our way, master." Said Anakin in a defeated tone, as he turned the com off and turned to the clones. "Alright, we are heading back to the temple, call back all troops."

* * *

The next day.

Ahsoka opened her eyes, just to see that she was all alone. "Hello! Where are you guys? Asked Ahsoka, as she rose up and looked around.

She couldn't find any one of them, but she heard a scream coming from outside the camp. She ran outside as fast as she could, but she stooped when she came out side. There right in front of her eyes stood Galen, no Starkiller. And next to his feats were Jinx and O-Mer dead, their heads were separated from their bodies. But worst of all, he was smiling, a sick smile with his red lightsaber in his hand.

"What have you done?" screamed Ahsoka out of fear.

"I'm just doing what I was meant to do." Said Starkiller with a sick laugh, his eyes were sickly yellow.

"B-but didn't you came here for me, to save me?" said Ahsoka, she felt anger rise inside her, but most of all sadness. He was insane, her loved Galen was crazy.

"Ha. You think I came for you? I only came to kill you. I'm a Sith, now and forever." Said he as he swung his saber down at her.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, but nothing happened and when she opened her eyes were she back inside the camp. She quickly rose up and looked around; none of the other was there so she ran out of the camp. Her heart was beating faster then she could understand.

"Ahsoka?" Came a calm voice behind her. She could immediately identify it as Galen.

She was almost too afraid to turn around; she was just waiting for the death. But then came another voice. "Hey, Ahsoka your up." It was the voice of O-Mer.

Finally, Ahsoka understood that it was just a dream, so she tried to act normally. "Hey, guys what's you doing?" asked Ahsoka, as she turned around with a fake smile.

Starkiller saw that she faked immediately, but he just smiled back, he was just hoping that she wouldn't take the fact that he wouldn't come with her to hard.

"We were just practicing some force use." Said Jinx, as he sounded a little more up then normally.

"Really? You guys didn't sound that trusting last night to Galen." Said Ahsoka, with a look of sarcasm.

"Well, we woke up early this morning and found that Starkiller had been guarding us all night, he could have killed us easily, but he didn't and he has been showing us some force powers and he even teaches us some of his secrets." Said O-Mer, as he joined the group. Ahsoka could see that Galen looked a bit proud of their quick turn of trust.

"So… the mighty Galen, the new Sith, is making new friends?" said Ahsoka mockingly, as she smiled to him.

He smiled back. "haha, I just don't want to have to fight those lizards all alone." Answered Starkiller.

They stood there just smiling to each other; it wasn't until Jinx interrupted them. "Hey, Galen! Let's keep up the training."

Starkiller looked over to him with an annoyed look on his face. "The name is Starkiller." Said Starkiller, in a chilly and serious tone. Jinx took a step back, as he under stood that he wasn't kidding.

Ahsoka looked on, as she just signed. She could see that Jinx was scared, as she thought for herself. "He never gives up on saying that it's his name. hmm….weird he haven't told me to call him Starkiller, lately." Ahsoka was taken out of her thoughts as O-Mer shouted.

"Get behind cover!" Ahsoka didn't have much time to think as she was pushed back by a weak force push from Galen, she saw how a laser bolt passed by just were her head was just moments ago.

"Here is our chance, if we can take their hunt pod. We could attack there main base." Shouted Galen from behind a tree.

"Alright, let's do it." Shouted Ahsoka back, as laser bolts passed by near her position.

I drag their attention, Jinx O-Mer flank them and Ahsoka… hit them from above. I think there are three of them and there is just one hunting pod. Go!" shouted Starkiller as he moved out of his cover to drag the fire.

Ahsoka began to climb a tree to get above them, she looked back to see Starkiller running, duking and flipping around to not get hit by the laser barrage. She continued to climb, she had to focus or ells she wouldn't have any ex/boyfriend to convince to come with her.

Starkiller had some hard time dodging there shoots, it wouldn't be any problem if had his lightsabers, he couldn't reflect any shoots only dodge and hope that the other wouldn't be noticed.

Ahsoka ran through the tree tops, they were lucky that the lizards were falling for Starkiller's distraction. Ahsoka made it all the way to the tree just above the hunt pod, while Jinx and O-Mer was at each side of it.

Ahsoka looked over to Starkiller and gave the signal. "Now!" shouted Ahsoka, as Starkiller unleashed a powerful force push to stage the lizards. Ahsoka jumped down to the pod and made a split kick, knocking two of the lizards out of the pod and leaving Ahsoka and the last one. Jinx and O-Mer took each of the ones falling out, but they were quickly at their feet's and fighting the young Jedis back.

Starkiller ran forward to help them; he made it first to Jinx who had a hard time to keep up with the big lizard, who was clearly stronger.

Starkiller saw how the lizard took up Jinx and was just about to throw him down on a spiked plant. Starkiller used the force to pike up some speed and tackled the lizard before he could throw him down. The lizard was soon up on his feet, normally could Starkiller probably take down a small army of these guys, but lake of food and rest had taken much of his strength.

Jinx who was in even worse condition didn't have the strength to get up as fast. Starkiller was quickly up just to dodge a fist aimed for his head, he countered with a kick to his side, but the large lizard saw it coming and simply grabbed his foot and lifted him of the ground.

Meanwhile was Ahsoka struggling with the one in the pod, she tried to end it quickly, but a lake of space made it hard to move without knocking in to any of the control panels. The pod was out of control, spinning around, until it finally hit a tree and crashed down to the ground.

Ahsoka was a bit confused, as she crawled out of the pod just to see the piloting lizard standing right in front of her.

O-Mer was also having a hard time, as he was dodging laser bolts, the lizard had still his blaster and was holding O-Mer back.

Starkiller was in a bad situation, as he was hanging upside down, with the lizard holding his right foot. The slimy lizard gave a sickly smile as he picked up a big combat knife from his belt. He was just about to kill Starkiller, as Jinx jumped up at him from behind, he lost his grip of Starkiller's foot and he soon got a grip of Jinx's arm and thrower him away, making him faith from the impact to a tree.

But this was all the time Starkiller needed, the lizard turned around to see Starkiller charging lightning in to his whole body. Starkiller charged in and unleashed a barrage of kicks and smashes at him, each slightly electrifying him. He finished him off by concentrating all electrify to his right arm, as he took a hold of his head with his hand and unleashed all the power out through his hand in to the lizard's head, killing him instantly.

"You okay?" asked Starkiller, as he saw that Jinx was getting up.

"Yeah, I'm fine go help Ahsoka, I help O-Mer." Said Jinx, through much pain.

Starkiller nodded in respond, as he began to run towards Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was up and trying her best to defend against the big lizard, but became of lake of rest was it very intense. She could have knocked this guy out easily, if it wasn't for her lake of sleep and proper food. She dodged a fist, by doing a back flip, but she lander wrong and stumbled to her back. She watched with horror as the lizard, walked up with a scary grin on his face.

She tried to crawl back but she came to a tree and she was stuck. The lizard took a grip of her neck and began to push harder, slowly. "I will enjoy seeing you die…Jedi." said the Trandoshan, as he smiled sickly.

Ahsoka felt how everything started to fade, her vision started to black, she could just barely see the clotures of a rushing Starkiller.

Starkiller ran as fast as he could, he powered up a push and relished it in to his fist as he smashed the lizard in the side, the Trandoshan lost his grip of Ahsoka and she feel down to Starkiller who quickly catch her and putted her gently down at the ground. "Stay here, I will take care of this slime." Said he turning back to the Trandoshan.

Meanwhile was Jinx aiding O-Mer.

The lizard was madly shooting, as Jinx sneaked up from behind and lasted him back with a force push, O-Mer took the chance, he lifted the gun up and crushed it with the force. The lizard was just about to get up when Jinx and O-Mer used their combined power to force lift a big log and put it on the lizard's legs, trapping him while they exhaled for a moment.

Starkiller looked over to the Trandoshan who smiled sickly. "You will make a good trophy, but you little friend will be an even better one. She will be next after I'm done with you." Chuckled the lizard as he moved slowly closer.

Starkiller looked back to Ahsoka, she was still unconfident. He was worried, but also furious, that lizard was so close to kill her. Starkiller stood there with close eyes, as he felt how his anger raised and started to fuel his power.

The Trandoshan was confused by his odd behavior, but he didn't took much thought to it as he closed in. he stopped dead at spot, as he saw Starkiller opening his eyes, he felt how fear started to fill him, as he looked in to the yellow eyes. He saw how Starkiller's face was emotionless and had a kill gaze.

Starkiller looked at the Trandoshan with his anger going up. "You made a big mistake by catching me….. I'm no Jedi…. I'm a Sith! And you will pay for hurting Ahsoka." Said Starkiller in a cold, emotionless tone.

The Trandoshan didn't get any chance to respond as he was lifted up in to the air. He tried to gasp for air, but none came, he lifted his hands up to his neck and tried to get whatever choking him away. The grip of his neck loosed slightly, he was released down to the ground. But he was blasted by lightning as soon as he hit the ground. Starkiller stopped the lightning and lifted him up in to the air just to throw him back in to a tree, then into another at the side and finally down to the ground.

The Trandoshan was suffering from a lot of broken bones and also from the electric shocks still going through him.

Ahsoka opened her eyes to see a horrifying sight, Starkiller was brutally torturing the Trandoshan. "Galen…. Stop" it only came as a whisper, she rose up to her feet. "Galen…" still in a weak voice, she moved toward him. She putted her left hand on his right shoulder. "Galen!" said she, as she made him face her. Ahsoka looked in to his yellow eyes; she didn't feel any fear from looking in to his eyes, only sadness.

"Pleas, Galen…stop. He has had enough." Said she, as she hugged him, he released the lizard, who was unconfident.

Starkiller's eyes turned back to normal brown. "I-I'm sorry. It's just that…I couldn't stand seeing he hurt you." Said he in an ashamed tone.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Said Ahsoka calmly and stepped back from there hug.

"Alright, we have to act fast, before they notice anything. We can take a ten min brake, but we have to attack after that." Said O-Mer, as he helped Jinx up.

"Sounds good." Said Starkiller.

* * *

With Anakin on board the Resolute.

"General, we are getting at distress signal." Said one of the clones.

"Put it through." Said Anakin, with thoughts on other matter.

"Greetings Jedi master Skywalker." Came a voice from the holographic map, as it took form of the infamous Sith, Darth Maul.

"No way, your dead, my master killed you years ago." Said Anakin, with a confused look.

"Who I am doesn't matter, what matter is that I got info of you lost padawan." Said Darth Maul, with some static in his voice.

"Where?" demanded Anakin, as he rose up from his chair and quickly came up to the hologram.

"I'm sending the coordinates now…oh and you might want to make a squad ready." Said Maul with a smirk and disappeared.

"General, you can't seriously consider going there. It is obviously a trap." Said a clone right next to him.

"It's the only lead we have, I got no other choice. Set Coors, captain." Said Anakin determent.

* * *

After ten minutes.

It didn't take long until they had learned how to fly the pod.

They were flying towards the air base, as Ahsoka couldn't keep it in, she had to ask. "Galen?"

"Yeah." Answered Starkiller.

Ahsoka didn't have time to ask, as they were just at the base. "Get ready." Said Jinx who was driving.

They all watched as the colossal flying base came out from behind a cloud.

"Wow" uttered O-Mer as he looked at the ship. "That's a big flying base." Continued he, not really speaking to any one just telling his thought laud.

The pod came up to a big platform on top of the ship, with an up raised platform on top of that, were the command center and main hall was. Starkiller and Ahsoka jumped of and started to search the deck. They needed some sort of communicator.

"We search for a communicator and you look for some transportation!" shouted Starkiller, while Jinx flied the pod back from the platform.

"Common, Ahsoka, let's find a way off this planet." Said Starkiller, as they quietly walked around on the large platform.

They rounded just a corner as one of the Trandoshan walked out from a door. "You?!" shouted the Trandoshan, before he let out an animalistic scream that echoed through the air.

It didn't take long until backup arrived.

"Get them." Shouted the leader, who was on the higher platform.

"Looks like your plan failed, Galen." Teased Ahsoka, with a small smile.

"Well….maybe this is a part of my plan." Said Starkiller jokingly.

Starkiller dodged as a Trandoshan charged at him with its claw/hands. He slide under a streak from its claw/hand and blasted him back with a force push. Starkiller rose up to see three more Trandoshan charging at him, he also saw that Ahsoka was fighting with two other.

Ahsoka had some trouble to dodge the barrage of shots and smashes from the two Trandoshan at her. One was up close and the other one was a few meters back shooting with his rifle. Ahsoka countered after dodging a smash by back-flipping, she kicked the lizard in his head in the flip, knocking him out.

Starkiller charged at the three Trandoshans coming at him, he slide under a blow from the first, jumped over the second one and unleashed a force repulse when he was in the middle of the group. He looked up to see a gang of Trandoshan aiming at him; he had no chance to dodge all there shoots.

But out from no were came a barrage of laser bolts towards the lizards, killing many and hurting every one of them.

Starkiller looked up and saw Jinx and O-Mer coming in with the pod. They lost a bit of control and jumped of just before it hit a parked pod.

"Glad you could join us!" shouted Starkiller.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything, been waiting to get some payback for a long time." Responded Jinx, as he kicked a lizard that was about to get up.

* * *

Ahsoka rushed up to second Trandoshan shooting at her. She slide kicked him, hitting his right leg. She quickly focused a force push in to her right hand and relished it on top of the Trandoshan, who was in midair, with his back up. Ahsoka hit him right on his back and blasted him down to the ground with high speed, knocking him out.

"Ahsoka!" She heard Starkiller shout, but when she looked up was a Trandoshan aiming his rifle at her head.

"I got you now." Said the Trandoshan as he was about to pull the trigger, when he suddenly was shoot in the back.

He felt to the ground, dead. Ahsoka looked up from where the shoot came from; to her surprise was it the Trandoshan leader that shoot him.

The Trandoshan leader jumped down from the upper platform and picked up a combat knife. "YOU! How dare you and your Jedi scums attack my fortress!" Shouted the furious lizard, as he slowly walked towards her.

"Hey, you're the one that captures kids and hunts them for fun." Shouted Ahsoka back, now also angry.

"DIE!" Shouted the leader, as he charged at her.

Ahsoka jumped to the side in last second as the knife slightly cut her right arm. Ahsoka groaned as she held her slightly bleeding arm, but she looked up just in time as the leader charged at her again. She pushed him back with a force push, but felt how she became weaker by every second; she was tired, hungry and hurt.

The leader was quickly up on his feet and back charging her. Ahsoka had to go on the offensive to end this. She charged back at him, but just as they were about to collide, jumped she up and grabbed his shoulder and swigged over him, she lander right behind him and quickly charged up a powerful force push and relished it just centimeters from his back, blasting both him and Ahsoka back a copal meters.

Ahsoka rose up to her knees and looked over to the others, to see the others fighting off the last Trandoshans.

She snapped back as the leader took a hold of her neck and lifted her off the ground. "Your skin will be the crown of my collection." Said he with a sick smile.

Ahsoka tried to get his hands of her neck, but it was useless, he was to strong. She felt how everything started to fade into darkness, she could barely see the contours coming her way or the glowing sparks.

"NNOOOO" shouted Starkiller as he shoot out lightning straight for the leader, the lightning hit the Trandoshan hard, but Ahsoka who was held by the leader got some of the lightning too.

The leader was stunned, by the electric streaming through his body. Starkiller blasted him away with a strong force push, right in to the metal wall. The leader dropped down to the ground in a pile of blood, but still alive.

Starkiller looked down to Ahsoka, he felt that she was alive, so he walked up to the leader.

"You will pay, Jedi scum!" Shouted the leader, as he looked up to Starkiller.

Starkiller lifted the Trandoshan leader up with the force and moved him closer. "I'm not a Jedi…..." Started Starkiller coldly, as the combat knife flouted up to Starkiller's hand. "…I'm a Sith." Finished he, as he grabbed the knife and dug it deep in to the leader's stomach.

Starkiller throw the lifeless body away and walked back to Ahsoka. "Are you okay?" Asked he in a mild and careful tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine…thanks." Answered she with a weak smile and he returned the smile.

Starkiller was about to help her up when he suddenly was pushed back in to the wall by a strong force push. Ahsoka was choked when Anakin landed next to her.

"Ahsoka, are you okay? I came as soon as I could." He looked over to Starkiller who was just starting to get up from the attack. "What have you done to her?!" Shouted Anakin furiously.

"Wait, master he hel…" she was interrupted by Anakin.

"I know…he kidnaped you!" interrupted Anakin.

"WHAT!?" shouted both Ahsoka and Starkiller.

"I helped her and those two younglings." Shouted Starkiller, as he started to get angry.

"Yeah like I believe you, Sith." Said Anakin, as he took up his light saber, just as two squadrons of jetpack clones landed around them.

Starkiller grinned his teeth, as he spotted something at a distance coming their way. "Fine, you want it that way." Growled Starkiller, as he charged right for them.

Anakin charged in with his saber ready to kill. He was just about to swing when his saber suddenly flied out of his hands, he looked back to see Ahsoka holding it. He looked back to Starkiller, just to see a knee heading for his face; he had no chance to dodge.

Starkiller hit Anakin's head hard; he knocked him to his back. Starkiller kept rushing for the edge of the flouting base, while dodging shoots from the clones. He blasted away two that was right in front of the edge, the force push strong enough to make them lose their balance. Starkiller gave a quick smile to Ahsoka, before leaping of the base and down for the orbit.

Ahsoka, Anakin and most clones rushed to the edge to see where he went, but there was no sign of him, until suddenly he came slowly up through the clouds. He looked like he was flying, but all soddenly flashed something under him and reviled a cloaked ship. Starkiller looked back to them one last time before entering the ship. The clones started shooting, as the ship became invisible ones again.

* * *

Inside the cloaked ship, "The Rough Shadow".

"Good timing, Proxy." Said Starkiller, as he took a seat next to him.

"Ah no need to thanks, just following my programing." Said the droid as he stared away from the planet and away from the star destroyer guarding the orbit.

* * *

"Ahsoka what are you thinking? He tried to kill you and…." shouted a frustrated Anakin, before getting interrupted by Ahsoka shouting back.

"You never listen, he saved me. We were all captured by the Trandoshans, we worked together to fight back. HE HELPED US!" shouted Ahsoka, as O-Mer and Jinx came up to them.

"Ahsoka is telling the true, he have been helping us….and he just saved her from the Trandoshan leader just before you came." Said O-Mer with Jinx at his side, as Anakin gave a surprised look, mostly because the two kids standing there.

"Who are you?" Demanded Anakin.

"They are Jedi younglings that were also captured by the lizards." Answered Ahsoka, as Anakin nodded.

Anakin gave a big sigh as he calmed down. "Alright, let's get back to the temple." Ahsoka sighed, as the transport ship landed.

* * *

"Master." Said Starkiller as he bowed before the hologram of Dooku.

"Your rest is over, I got a mission for you…." Started Dooku, as Starkiller mentally laughed at the mention of the word "rest", but he remained focused. "….Your to go and find a former separatist."

"Who? Asked Starkiller curiously.

"A young boy, Lux Bonteri"

* * *

**End of chapter 5**

**Double-cross Part 2**

**Well that's it; I think you know who will be in next chapter. So please review, it makes this so easier and it inspires me to start on the next chapter sooner. I will soon go back to school which will slow down my writing very mush.**

**I also could use some help, I want to put in some new cool force power, it can be from any old/new Star Wars game, or if you got good fantasy and want to make up some, then PM me. I will give you credit for it when I use it in the story, just don't do anything to powerful or just something that doesn't fits the Star Wars universe.**

**Any way thanks for reading hope you read next chapter and remember to review.**


	7. more old friends

**Chapter 6**

**More old friends**

**First of all I'm very, extremely sorry for taking for ever to update and now I'm updating with a short chapter I feel ashamed sorry. The reason? There is so many from school, driving license to that a class mate to me died in a car accident. But now I will try and update more often, but the chapters might become shorter than for. Okay back to the story, I would like to thank WildDev13, Those-carrots, lycan13, Mirak-Caasi for their pushing on me and everybody else who has read my story. Lastly a special thanks to my good friend naruto11222 who gave me the idea of this chapter.**

* * *

In a small cloaked ship.

"Master, what is our mission?" asked the friendly droid.

"We are to find a former separatist, Lux Bonteri. He has been speaking against lord Dooku. Dooku wants this kid captured." Said Starkiller, as he directed the ship towards the planet Mandalore.

* * *

At the Jedi temple.

"Masters, you wanted to speak with me?" said the young Jedi Togrutan as she walked in to the Jedi council.

"Yes" said master Mace, in his usual strict tone. "We got contacted by a former separatist, who claimed to have sensitive Separatist information." Continued Mace, as Ahsoka couldn't see her part in this.

There was a quiet moment before Ahsoka spoke. "…and…..you want me to do what?" asked she a bit annoyed.

"Your master has told us that you have met this boy before, under none hostile conditions. Is he right?" said Mace as he gestured to Anakin.

"Well it would help if you said the name of this person." Answered Ahsoka, who already was getting tired from this boring meeting.

"Oh, yes. His name is Lux Bonteri, his mother was the one that suggested the peace arrangement that was canceled after the attack on Coruscant." Answered Obi one Kenobi.

Ahsoka jumped a little at hearing his name, she hadn't heard of him in a long time or even thought about him. Because it hadn't been long after their last meeting till the day she met Galen, she had almost forgot him.

Ahsoka finally came back to reality from her thoughts. "Oh, yes I have met him ones." Was all she could say, as she started to get much to think about.

* * *

A few hours later on a transport ship on its way to Mandalore. Stood Ahsoka at the bridge, staring out in to hyperspace.

Ahsoka had agreed to go speak with Lux, after all they were friends. She was just afraid of what she, thought he had started feeling for her. You see, Lux was the only other person she had ever started letting in, like more than friends, since Galen disappeared. So Ahsoka was kind of nerves of what would happen now and most importantly should she tell Lux about Galen and that she didn't want to be more then friend. Ahsoka just hoped that Lux hadn't started liking her too much.

Ahsoka was brought back from her thoughts when Rex spoke. "Commander. Is something wrong, you seem a bit off." Asked the Captain, as he came up to stand next to her looking out in to hyperspace.

"What! No I'm fine… Just a bit nervous. You know a mission on my one and all." Said Ahsoka, without looking back at him.

The experienced clone captain chuckled and answered. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Captain Rex, we are exiting hyperspace in five minutes." Interrupted a clone handling the navigation.

* * *

"Master, my radar are picking up a Republic transport ship entering from hyperspace." Informed Proxy. "What are your orders?"

"Stay at this position and remain cloaked." Ordered Galen as he looked out just as the transport ship exited hyperspace. "I want to know what they are doing here. I want to keep out of conflict with the Republic if possible."

"Affirmative, master." answered Proxy as he stooped the ship. Just as the Republic transport ship exited hyperspace.

Galen rose and looked out at the transport ship, as he felt a well-known force user on the ship. "Ahsoka." Whispered Galen, as he feared what she was doing here. He had his guesses and he didn't like them at all.

* * *

On board the Republic space ship stumbled Ahsoka as she felt the strong force of her loved Sith.

"No." said Ahsoka, as she started to fear what he was there for.

"Commander, are you okay?" Ahsoka was taken back from her thoughts by Rex's question, as he had seen her stumble a little.

Ahsoka was quickly back on steady feet and responded. "I'm fine, just a bit tired and all, Rex."

"If you say so, commander." Said Rex, as he returned to his station at the bridge.

As Rex left to his station, watched Ahsoka out at the incoming planet. "Galen…." Whispered Ahsoka. "…why do we always have to meet this way."

* * *

"Master?" asked the piloting droid to get his master's attention. "What is you're orders?"

Galen looked back to his friendly droid and shocked the distracting thoughts aside, after all he had a mission. "Proxy take us down to the surface… Stealthy." Said he as he walked in to his training room to get his gear ready.

"Why. Why! WHY!" Galen punched the wall as he came in to the training room. "Why do I always have to meet her in the middle of my mission. She is absolutely here to protect that kid." Galen calmed down as he started assembling his gear. "Well… at least I get to see her again." He smiled a little at the thought about Ahsoka.

The speaker on the ship started. "Master we are closing in to a possibly landing spot." Informed Proxy, as Galen finished packing and started to head back to the bridge.

* * *

"Ah, greetings Ahsoka Tano." Said a clone trooper, who had been sent to Mandalore to protect Lux.

"Greetings, trooper. Am I late for the meeting?" asked Ahsoka as she started walking with the clone.

"Not much, but.." the clone looked around and then whispered. "..Lux wants you to get to it as soon as possible. He is afraid that Dooku has sent assassin's after him." Finished the clone as they continuing walking.

After a short trip through the city to the meeting place, which was in the more dangers areas of the city.

"Just walk in to that bar over dear and tell the guy watching the back, this password: *Force over power* and he will let you through, then just go to the 23 floor and first room on the left." Said the clone, as she walked in to the bar. Ahsoka saw some of the costumers looking at her with lust full looks. It didn't disturb her very much, but when one of them stepped in front of her, stopping her from getting through.

Ahsoka looked up at the guy with a slightly frown. "Can I help you?" Said she in an irritated tone. The guy gave an evil smile and started watching her up and down. Ahsoka sighed and patted her hand on her light saber and smiled back at him. He dropped his smile directly and stepped slowly away.

Ahsoka had to fight back a laugh, at how pathetic this type of guys are. She started wishing Galen was with her, he would have loved to kick his butt for looking at her that way. But the new Galen would probably tear him apart piece by piece instead. That thought made her just missing the old Galen more. She still loved the new Galen, but he was just… just much angrier and violence then before. She got back to reality when she came up to the guard. She gave him the password and started walking up the steers.

* * *

A few minutes earlier with Galen.

"Proxy stay here, I will send for you if I need pick up." Said Starkiller as he walked off the ship, in his separatist pilot cloth (like the empire pilot cloth from Star wars the force unleashed, except this had the separatist symbol not empire, obviously.)

"If that is you're orders, master." Answered the droid, as Galen started running off.

But after just 5 minutes of running called Proxy him on his come-link. "What is it Proxy?" said Galen somewhat irritated.

"I was just wondering how you was going to find this boy, Lux Bonteri?" asked the droid. "do you need assistants to find him.

Galen signed as he answered. "No Proxy. You see that republic ship his here to drop of a guard for Lux, I will follow this guard to him."

Proxy was silent for some time and then responded. "I understand. Inform me if you need any help, master." Galen turned it off without saying anything.

Galen soon found Ahsoka at the ship dock and followed her at a good distance.

He know they was getting close when the clone sent her alone in to a bar. A small thought started to form in Galen's head. Maybe he could catch her have a word with her, maybe she could let him get this traitor or something, and well he could at least speak with her.

He followed her inside just in time to see some creepy guy stand and blocking her; he was obviously after some fun time with his Ahsoka! Galen made himself ready to blow him to pieces as soon as he would touch her, but he calmed down when he saw Ahsoka pat her light saber and that the creep backed away slowly. Galen chuckled; she could obviously take care of herself perfectly.

He looked back and saw that she spoke to a guard back in the bar and walked through a door. He was about to walk to the guard, but stopped when he was beside that creep that had steeped in front of Ahsoka.

Galen looked over to the creep and felt how his anger raised. "Hey!" shouted Galen over to the guy, the creep turned his head slightly. "Yeah! I'm talking to you, creep!" the guy rose from his place and walked over to Galen, he a head taller than Galen.

"What did you call me punk?!" said he as he, putted his hand on his gun.

"You heard me, creep. I don't like that were looking at my friend like that." Stated Galen.

"The Jedi? Oh…. You see she might have gotten away for now but I have some friend backing me up now." Said the creep, as 12 guys rose around in the bar and started walking towards Galen, all having guns in their hands. "I have planned to take that little bitch for a ride, when she comes down. Hahaha, they say that Jedis is the best there is in bed." The creep smiled, will Galen's temper started boiling. "Well I will soon find out if that is right, hahaha"

He stopped laughing, when Galen suddenly started laughing darkly. "You won't after I'm done with you." The guy was taken by this sudden change and lifted his gun to end it before it started. But just as he was about to shoot was a terrible crushing heard and the creep suddenly screamed. Everybody looked to the creep to see his arm being crushed from inside and out. His bone was crushed to dust. The creep feel to the ground in pain. The watcher looked over to Galen who had his arm in a grip from towards the creep. "You see, I'm no Jedi. So I don't care one bit for your life." Said Galen darkly, as his eyes was a sickly yellow color. Galen then turned to walk, but the creep's friends took the chance and shoot Galen in his back. Galen's lifeless body fell to the ground. The creep's gang walked up to the body and shoot a last time to make sure he was dead, but just as the later blast hit, the body disappeared.

"What happened?" said one of the gang members just as hi was impaled by a red light-saber. Out of the empty air reappeared Galen completely unharmed by any of the blasts. He quickly dashed forward killing 3 guys in one sweep. He turned around and sapped 5 of them with lightning. The last of the gang ran away in terror.

Galen walked up to the creep still lying on the floor. "Weak minds are so easy to trick." Said Galen as he lifted the creep up with the force. **(AN: Galen used a stronger version of Jedi mind trick, but this one made them think they saw Galen standing an one place, when he actually was just a few meter away. Tricking their minds to think that they killed him.)** "Now, I will not kill you. I will let you live with this stuck in your head and if you even so much as looks at that Jedi again I will come back for you…" Galen's right arm ignited in lightning. "..and you will wish that I killed you today!" he throw the creep out of the bar. The other costumers, looked on in terror, but slowly started to go back to drinking.

With that done Galen left to the guard at the door back at the bar. "You will let me pass." said Galen to the guard.

"I will let you pass." Said the guard, as he opened the door.

* * *

Ahsoka was on the 17 floor when she heard started hearing some noise that seemed to from the bar. "Typical, better get Lux and get the hell out of here." Thought Ahsoka, as she stepped up the speed.

She retched the 23 floor and went first door to the left. She knocked creaked on the door and was soon dragged in by Lux. "Ahsoka! You made it. To be honest, I started to be kind of worried that something had happened to you." Said Lux as he shyly smiled.

"Lux, I'm fine. The real question is how are you? I heard about what happened to your mother. I'm sorry." Answered Ahsoka, as she looked around in the dirty small room.

Lux head dropped at the mention of his mother but he responded after some time. "To be honest, I feel like shit, but I will help you and the republic to catch that murdering lire Dooku!" Ahsoka could hear much anger at the mention of Dooku.

"How do you know it was Dooku?" asked Ahsoka after quite some time.

"Oh." He smiled a little. "That's my Intel I have for you evidence that he is responsible for my mother's death." Said he as he showed a small memory disk. Ahsoka studied it closely.

That's when they heard someone running up the steers outside there room. "Quick, we have to go." Said Ahsoka, as she took Lux hand and ran to the balcony. She scanned the environment and soon found there exit, another house close by. She could use the force to get her and Lux to it and then get down from there.

They jumped just in time to hear the door being slammed open. Ahsoka and Lux landed pretty hard at the lower house, but they were up and running in a sec.

Ahsoka blocked the door leading down from the roof and proceeded to get down to the lower levels.

"Rex we need pick up, NO!" screamed Ahsoka, as they reached the bottom level and started running down through the small streets leading to their pick up place.

"Under stood." Answered the clone captain. But no one took much notice to it as they was running for their life.

* * *

Galen slammed the door open to the room, but no one was there. He know they was here, he had felt it. He looked around and soon saw that the balcony door was open. He looked out and saw some guy running out from the next house and running behind him was a young beautiful Togrutan. "Ah, there are you." Said Galen to himself, as he leaped out of the balcony. But not forwards the next house, but instead directly for the ground.

The ground shacked as he smashed down. Galen stepped up from crater made by the impact. "Are you okay?" asked an old man, but he got no respond, as Galen blasted by in high speed.

"You're not getting away that easy Ahsoka." Thought Galen, as he was gaining in on them.

Ahsoka stooped suddenly right in her tracks and Galen hade to make a sliding stoop and use his right hand to slow down, to not run by them. He looked over to Ahsoka who had a serious look on her face. "Galen." Said Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka." Answered Galen, as he took both his sabers in his hands. Ahsoka was directly in a combat stand with her saber activated.

But to Ahsoka's surprise, stepped Galen back and ran off. But she soon under stood as she looked back behind her to see Rex and 10 squadrons of clones ready to take him out. They started to run after him, but were stopped by Ahsoka. "Don't mind him he is long gone, Rex." Said Ahsoka as they all headed back to a safer location.

A few hundred meters away smiled Galen to himself as he picked up his tracking device; he had placed a sender on Lux right shoulder with the force as he chased them. "Let's see where you're heading Ahsoka." Said he to himself as he started the device.

* * *

"Okay Lux, I think we will be safe here. For now." Said Ahsoka, as they arrived at a normal sized house by a big park.

"Who, was that? And why did he know your name Ahsoka?" asked Lux as they walked in to the house. This time with clone troopers guarding all entering's.

Ahsoka didn't know what to say at first, but quickly came up with a small lie. "I have been fighting him before on some missions with my master." Lux seemed to buy the lie. An embarrassing silence came over them.

* * *

Not far away in a tree, was Galen looking out at the house. Looking for the best strategy to get a hold of the traitor Lux.

Galen's wrist link flashed suddenly. Galen moved quickly away to a more distant spot to answer his call. "Starkiller here." Reported he.

"Have you captured the traitor yet my apprentice?" asked Dooku, somewhat annoyed.

"No, master. Not yet, but I will get him soon." Answered Galen.

"There has, become some changes in plans. I don't have time to waste at executing him personally, so just kill him." Said Dooku and immediately broke the contact.

"As you wish." Said Galen to himself and headed back to the tree.

He was about to storm in, but halted when he saw Ahsoka and his target speaking to each other at a balcony. Galen couldn't get himself to attack, he's mind was stuck at Ahsoka. The more he looked the more he started to rethink what he really wanted. Was revenge really that important to him, wasn't Ahsoka his true love, wasn't she worth it.

Galen sat down on one of the branches and kept his mind at Ahsoka. What should he do, could he really stop now, after all he had done. After everybody he had killed. He decided to think this through before he does anything more.

* * *

"So… how have you been Ahsoka, it was a long time sense I last spoke with you." Asked Lux to break the ice.

"Good, just good… you know except for the war and all. I hav.." Started Ahsoka, but was interrupted by Lux.

"It's starting to get late, would you like to go get something to eat, Miss Tano." Said Lux in an over snobby way.

Ahsoka couldn't do other than giggle at how ridicules he sounded. "Sure, Mr Bonteri." Responded Ahsoka, as they both walked in.

Later as the sun was just starting to go down, was Ahsoka and Lux out at the balcony ones again, just talking about their adventures and what they had been doing. Ahsoka obviously didn't say anything about Galen.

There became a long silence between them, but then Lux finally spook. "Ahsoka." Started he, as she looked over to him. Her eyes glittering in the moon shine. "I-I have been missing you a lot, Ahsoka ." said Lux, as Ahsoka started to get worried about where this could end.

Ahsoka was just about to respond when he steeped in closer and kissed her. She liked it for a sec, but then her mind came back to who she was kissing or rater who she wasn't kissing. She pulled away with a choked and sad expression on her face.

Lux saw her reaction and immediately felt ashamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. Hell I don't even know if you might have some other." Stammered he. "Is there some other, because the I will never bother you about my feeling again." Finished Lux.

Ahsoka wanted to say that she was in love with someone other, but she didn't dare to say the true. "No, there is no one else, Lux." Lied Ahsoka. She looked up to Lux and saw that he looked choked, but not at her, but instead at some one behind her.

She turned and saw Galen, standing there with a-a bouquet of purple flowers from Felucia. The same as the one they had found the very same day they had confessed there feeling for one another. His face was pure shock and hurt and in his brown eyes was tears. "Galen." was all she could say. He couldn't keep the tears back; as he dropped the bouquet and stood speak less for a long time.

But then suddenly, his eyes turned Yellow as he force griped them both and slammed them to the wall. He walked up to Ahsoka, saber drawn. "I…I loved you, I was even going to leave the separatists for you. To come with you, b-but you. You didn't care about me at all! Did you!" shouted Galen as he raised his saber to make the final blow, but he stooped just before the blade would kill her. He looked in to her blue eyes, as he felt tears coming down his cheeks. He made a final furious scream and then ran off. Leaving Ahsoka and Lux there at the balcony.

Ahsoka feel down on her knees as she saw Galen run off. "Please, no. don't leave me Galen, please don't." Whispered Ahsoka, as she too started crying.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**So that's it hope it was to your liking. As always please write a review and tell me what you think, do you have a suggestion/idea then PM me and we can talk about it.**

**Just so you know Galen is not some cry baby, with sadness comes anger.**

**Next chapter will not take this long I promise you that. Lastly thank to everyone who have reviewed my story and faved my story. Special thanks to naruto11222 who gave me the idea of this chapter. (check his story they are really good) I know it turned out very different, but hey it has been a long time sense I last wrote on my story and it is not over yet. I have idea of what will happen next and I think you will like it.**

**Any way I also want to thank Mirak-Caasi for his idea of Galen using Jedi mind trick, I twisted it up a bit there. And thanks WildDev13, Those-carrots and everybody else who has been following this story. P.S I got a new friend lycan13 who writs similar story to mine and I want to thank you for getting me to really get back at writing on my story.**

**Hope you all will like next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**I'm back with a new chapter, sorry for the delay. I was hoping to get it up sooner, but school and work got in the way and a small vacation. Any way on with the story.**

**Controle**

Deep in the city of Mandalore with a heart broken Sith.

Galen was sitting on a rooftop staring out in to the night. "What was I thinking." Whispered Galen to himself. "I should have known…after all I was gone for so long. How could I expect her to not find someone ells." Galen didn't cry or felt that sorry any more, but deep inside of him started something to build up, something dangerous. "No, that's enough. " Started Galen as he rose up. "I'm a pawn to the dark side, I'm a Sith and we don't feel sorry or runs away from our problems." Continued Galen, with every word became his voice more and more emotion less. "Time to finish this, ones and for all." Galen jumped down from the big house and landed perfectly unharmed at the ground.

He started to speed away towards the safe house again, but this time he wasn't hesitating on his mission.

* * *

Mean wile back at the balcony just after Galen ran off.

Ahsoka was still on her knees looking the way he ran off. "T-this is a nightmare." Whispered Ahsoka, out loud, as Lux was now standing up with a spinning head.

"What just happened Ahsoka?" asked Lux, as he took Ahsoka's arm and helped her up. Lux waited for an answer for some time and was almost becoming angry, until he heard that Ahsoka was still sobbing. "Are you okay Ahsoka?" asked Lux, now worried.

Ahsoka walked up and in to the house and sat down on a chair, Lux followed and took a seat next to her. He could see that she was holding something in. "Ahsoka.." said Lux in a calm tone. "…Who was that? And what was he talking about, he loving you?" Ahsoka looked up, now a bit in more control then before.

She sniffed one last time before answering. "That was Galen; he is a former Jedi youngling….and we were in the same training group." She took a pause at the thoughts about the old days. Lux could see how she smiled a little. "We became good friends and it didn't took long until I feel for him, I know that loving is wrong for the Jedi…but I just couldn't ignore my feelings. After a few months reviled he that he too had a crush on me." Lux saw now how Ahsoka's eyes ones again started to fill up with tears, but she was still smiling. "It was the happiest moment in my life, but he was soon sent out with a new master and-and that's when he was reported dead. I was heartbroken for a long time, still am. Then a few months ago was when he came back, but now as a Sith apprentice and like I said earlier, we have meet many times at the battlefield. He has had so many times that he could kill me, but he didn't.

Ahsoka stood up and walked up to the window. "I have always felt that the old Galen has been there inside of him and now he came to follow me back to the republic, but he saw the kiss and thought that I didn't care about him anymore." Finished Ahsoka as she ones again had to fight tears coming down her chin.

Lux was choked to say at least, after hearing her story, a bit jealous that she was in love with someone ells, but he still felt sorry for her. "Ahsoka, do you still love him?" asked Lux as he placed a comforting had on her shoulder.

Ahsoka turned and looked at him. "Yes I do, yes I love him more than anything. That's why I want him to come back to the republic, back to me." Lux nodded in understanding and gave her a comforting hug. After all they were good friends.

* * *

Galen was speeding through the city as his wrist link started beeping.

Galen stooped and turned it on. "Yes." Said he a bit rudely.

"How is the mission going apprentice?" asked Dooku, who ignored his young apprentice's rudely answer.

"I'm working on it, right now." Said Galen, as he walked through the thick crowd. He was closing in to the park.

"I want you to return to me, immediately. The mission is over, I want you back at my side for other business." Said Dooku. Galen was choked by this; Dooku was not known to let his targets getaway.

Galen stooped just as he reached the park. "May I ask why? Master."

"Ventress has betrayed me; she made an attempt to kill me yesterday. You will train ones again with me and then you will hunt her down and execute her." Answered Dooku, Galen was surprised; he had never thought Ventress would betray Dooku, but he do was thrilled to finally get the chance to shut the witch up for good. But Galen's thoughts were brought back when he spotted a clone trooper guarding the opening to the park.

"Ahsoka" whispered Galen in an angry tone. Galen was lucky that Dooku didn't hear what he said.

"Is there a problem Starkiller?" asked Dooku, as he only heard Galen mumbling something.

Galen snapped back at the comment. "Yes, master. There is something, I wise too end some business here first. If you would except it." Said Galen, without taking his eyes from the clone trooper.

Dooku was silent for some time, before responding. "I give you 48 hours, don't disappoint me Starkiller, I expect you to be back in time." With that he ended the transmission.

* * *

Back with Ahsoka, who was at the balcony ones again. Lux was watching her from the house.

*Man she really, do have strong feelings for this Sith guy.* thought Lux, as he walked back to Rex who was in the room next to them. Rex had just arrived with more clone troopers. Some clone had reported that something was moving round the safe house.

"Hey, kid. What is it with commander Tano?" asked Rex. Lux jumped in surprise, he was a bit taken by his question and didn't know what to say.

He finally found the easiest answer (for him). "I'm not sure; I can't really answer that, it would probably be best to ask her yourself." That was his clever answer.

"Alright" said Rex, as he rose from his char and walked away to the balcony. Lux hadn't expected him to do it.

*Oh shit! What have I done.* was all Lux could think.

* * *

At the same time at the balcony.

Ahsoka was holding the bouquet; she had always liked this purple flower. They remembered her of her best moments with Galen. After that he was given a Jedi master, Galen would give her flowers like these every time he came back from a long mission.

Ahsoka couldn't take the smell any longer, it reminded her of him and that she had hurt him. That he thought she didn't care about him. It was too much and she was just about to throw it away, when she saw something glimmering in it. She stooped herself and took it out from the bouquet, it was a medallion. She studied it and saw that it had the shape of two crossing lightsabers, both made of sliver with a blue and red crystal at each light saber. She stroke carefully over it and suddenly came a holographic picture out from it, with herself and Galen. It was one of the few pictures they had taken, when they had sneaked out on a date.

"H-he really was going to come back with me." Whispered Ahsoka for herself.

"Who?" Ahsoka turned to see Rex standing at the door, arms crossed.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" said Ahsoka, playing dumb.

Rex walked up next to Ahsoka and gave a serious glare. "Who was going back with you?"Ahsoka didn't have the courage to answer and didn't know what to say. Rex continued. "Kid, I can see that something is really pushing you down. I have never seen you this down kid."

Ahsoka handed the medallion over to Rex. Rex didn't know what the medallion meant, until Ahsoka dragged a finger over it and out came the holographic picture. Ahsoka looked to Rex; he was shocked to say at least. He could immediately see there bond, how they smiled and hugged. There was no question about it. They obviously had a stronger relation then just friends. Rex isn't a Jedi or an expert about Jedis, but he does know the no relation rule.

Rex looked over to Ahsoka and saw that she was watching the picture. He looked back at the picture and studied it as something seemed a bit to recognizing. *WAIT, he. That kid with Ahsoka, its him, it's the Sith kid. Ahsoka and that Sith, Starkiller was it I think. They were friends, wait more than friends, they were a couple.* Rex handed the medallion back and scratched his head, with millions of questions and thoughts washing over him.

"Wow." Was all Rex could get out. He didn't know what ells to say, he didn't know if he should be angry at her or comfort her.

Ahsoka looked back at Rex, now a bit more in control of her feelings. "You probably think I'm crazy for still loving him." Said Ahsoka and tilted her head down, not wanting to meet the captain's eyes.

"Commander Tano, I have seen you fight this…. Boy many times and don't take it the wrong way, but to me it seems like he has always been holding back against you. No offense, but this boy…

"Galen." Interrupted Ahsoka. Rex looked a bit confused, but she answered his confusion. "His name is Galen."

Rex nodded. "…Right, Galen is a very skilled saber duelist, from what I can say and from what I have heard so is he something special when it comes to the force. He has been fighting General Skywalker many times and it has always been a tight match, but when he has been fighting you, he fights in a different way, not in the furious way as he does with Skywalker. He could easily kill you a few times…" he saw how Ahsoka looked a bit ashamed from hearing this. "But he didn't. I have always been wondering why, but now I see. He didn't kill you because he can't overcome his feelings for you."

Ahsoka looked up and saw Rex giving her a small smile. She was about to speak, but he was already by the door leading in from the balcony. He turned just as he opened the door. "I may not like this boy, but I can see that he means a lot to you. This will stay between us, but if he becomes a threat, then I will not hesitate to take him down." With that he walked in side.

Ahsoka could only whisper a small thanks for herself.

* * *

At the other side of the big park walked a heartbroken Sith.

"Hey! Stop, this is a restricted area!" shouted a Mandalorian police officer, as he ran for him with his blaster ready at hand.

Galen ignored the police and kept walking with his hood one. "I said stop!" said the police as he stepped in front of Galen and pointed his blaster pistol at him.

Galen looked up from under his hood in to the police eyes; he could see how fear began to spread in his glance. The police looked in to the sickly yellow eyes and could feel how they burned deep in to his soul. The police officer dropped his blaster and feel down to the ground in agony, his head felt like it was burning. "AAAAAHHHH, NO, NO, NNOOO!" Galen kept walking, as the police finally fainted from the pain.

Another police saw what happened and ran to help. He drew his pistol and aimed at Galen and was just about to shoot him, but he couldn't his hand couldn't push the trigger. Instead lifted his right arm up to his head with the pistol and then shoot. Galen never looked away from the road. He wouldn't let anything stop him from achieving his goal, to destroy the last thing from his past, the last thing holding him back.

Galen soon got the house in sight and started to pick up his speed. He saw in the corner of his eyes how clone troopers had spotted him and started to run for him. A small squad of clones stepped in front of Galen, but they didn't slow him down much as he quickly throws both his lightsabers, slicing them all to bits. He was just about to tackle through the front door when he was blasted back by the explosion of a grenade. He got pushed back a few good meters, but was relatively fine. He was lucky that his reflexes snapped in and used the force to protect him from the frags, but he still got some burns and a few small fragments passed through his shield.

Galen looked back from where the grenade had exploded and could see that there was a squadron of ARC clone troopers. This was new to Galen he had killer hundreds of normal clones, but none ARC clone. They were after all the elite of clones. He looked closely over them all; the first one stationed on top of the balcony was welding a sniper rifle. That could be tricky; he would have to be very fast and probably had to take him out first. Then there was the one standing in front of Galen, he had a lot of explosives and was welding a grenade rifle. Galen glanced to his right to see a heavily armed clone welding a mini gun; he could also see some more regular clones coming in from behind them. They were all wearing blue striped ARC armor (AN: you know like Rex and Fives.) every one except the one right in front of Galen, he assumed him to be there leader, he was wearing a red striped armor and was wearing a mini jetpack on his back and his gauntlet that was different from his right, he also had a small later pistol in his left hand and finally he had a metal sword.

Galen prepared himself, just as the heavy gunner started shooting. He dodged the shoots without much effort that is until he felt a laser slightly burn his left arm. He assumed it to be the sniper. Galen had to start taking them out or ells he would not last long. He took his aim for the sniper who had little chance, as Galen force griped him and throw him right in to a close by tree probably braking his back in the hit.

"Is this all you got? I heard that you ARC troopers were supposed to be the best." Taunted Galen with an evil smile.

"You haven't seen anything yet kid!" shouted the grenader clone and started to bombard him with grenades.

Galen used this to his advantage, as he force pushed the grenades back at some of the incoming clones. He then shoots electricity back to the greneder clone. He would have soon died of the electricity if it hadn't been for the leader, who started to shoot Galen. Forcing him to stop the lightning. Galen quickly moved in to get rid of the leader, he swung both his saber down on him, but the attack was blocked by the metal blade of the leader.

Galen jumped back and was very confused by this; he hadn't expected the blade to withstand the power of a lightsaber. "You like it?" said the clone leader in a mocking tone. "It's made of a rare material called Cortosis. It's a laser proof material, but that's not all." Finished the clone leader, as he used the mini jetpack to launch himself towards Galen. **(AN: see at the bottom for some info about this.)**

Galen quickly blocked the attack, he didn't have any trouble blocking the attacks, and after all he wasn't a Jedi. But then Galen's lightsaber suddenly deactivated. Galen looked to the clone leader who most certainly grinned under his helmet. "Oh, and the mineral has one more effect it disables lightsabers for a short time."

Now Galen had nothing to block the attacks from the clone leader or any of the incoming clone's laser rifles.

* * *

Inside the house were Ahsoka and Rex leading Lux to a safe location in a bunker underneath the house.

"Rex, stay and protect Lux I need to get out there." Said Ahsoka and was already on her way back up the stares from the bunker.

She could barely hear Rex calling back a "affirmative commander". She was soon up to the first floor and could hear fighting; she just hoped she could stoop it before it was too late.

She stormed out to see Galen fighting an ARC clone captain. "Galen!" shouted Ahsoka and started to run towards him.

* * *

Galen had managed to knockout or disable all other of the ARC troopers, except for the leader. He was about to unleash a storm of force lightning at him, when he heard Ahsoka scream his name. He lost his attention for a split second, which was all that the ARC captain needed to charge in for him. Galen was brought back when he felt the captain punching him hard in the face. The captain kept his advantage by shooting out a grappling hook; he managed to whirl it around Galen's left arm and dragged him back with the use of his mini jetpack.

Galen was stumbling to get back in the game; he had to get rid of this guy. That's when he saw Ahsoka running towards him from the house. All the memories flashed by how she had told Lux how she didn't had any feelings for anyone else and then lastly there was the kiss she shared with Lux. That's when it finally snapped for him, he got his balance back and stooped the captain from dragging him any longer. The captain lost all his confidence when he saw Galen's Sith yellow eyes and his emotion less expression.

Ahsoka stooped running a few meters away, she saw how his normally brown eyes now were sickly yellow. Before anyone had a chance to react, came a strong force repulse from Galen sending all remaining clones and Ahsoka flying back a good few meters. Ahsoka was the only one getting back on her feet without too much hurting.

Ahsoka looked back at Galen and could see how he looked at her; there was no love or even concern for her in his gaze. "Galen.." tried Ahsoka, but was interrupted when one of his saber came flying her way. She had barely time to dodge it; she looked back at him to see him charging at her with his other saber drawn. She quickly activated her one and started to block his brutal assault. Ahsoka jumped quickly back as Galen's second saber came back to him, his assault became even more aggressive than before. "Galen, listen to me…" said Ahsoka as she continued to block and dodge his attacks. "..all you saw was a miss understanding. I don't have feelings for Lux he is just a friend."

Galen seamed to get even angrier when she mentioned Lux, he charged up force in his right saber which was released when it meets her saber, blasting her back a few meters. "Lies, I heard you. You told him that you didn't have feelings for anyone else. And to think that I came crawling back to you, how could I let myself get distracted by you." He charged in ones again and they came in to a saber lock.

"No Galen, I only said that because I was afraid of what they would think if they know I have feelings for a Sith." Said Ahsoka. While they still pushed on the saber lock. "But I don't care anymore, I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry. I could never stop loving you." Galen's mind was starting to struggle, he didn't know what to think.

They both still kept pushing on the saber lock, when they suddenly heard someone coming from the house. They both pushed one last time, making both fly back some meters. They gazed at the direction of the house to see Rex and Lux being led away towards a Republic transport. Galen saw how Lux looked back at Ahsoka, the way he looked at her. He also saw that Ahsoka looked back at Lux, this made Galen snap. He griped his saber with a firm grip and dashed in on Ahsoka.

When Ahsoka saw it was it too late. She tried to block, but he was too fast. He knocked her sabers away and electrified his hands, as he griped her by her arms and throw her up in to the air. He quickly jumped after and charged up a force push, sending her slamming back in to the ground. He saw how some clones started to run their way, but they would never reach them in time. The fighting had led them a few hundred meters away from the house.

Galen ignited his saber and started to walk toward Ahsoka, who was unconscious from the hard hit to the ground. He stopped as he came up to her; he lifted her with the force and was just about to deal the finishing blow when something caught his eye. He deactivated his lightsaber and brought her closer. There around her neck was it, the medallion he had put in the bouquet. She had it on her, was she telling the true? He lowered her back on the ground. Just as he saw how she slightly opened her eyes and spoke in a weak voice. "I will….always… love you, Galen." She then fainted. Galen's eyes suddenly became normal as he saw what he had just done with the girl he loved.

"No…nonono NO! What have I done!" screamed Galen, just as the clones started to shoot at him. He looked down on Ahsoka one last time before he ran off. He didn't stop until he was at the far side of the park.

Galen looked back at the place where he had seriously hurt the person that meant most for him, he had even been that close to kill her. As long as he would live would Ahsoka be in danger, he was a treat to her. Galen took one last deep breath and moved his lightsaber up to his chest, pointing towards his left side. "Forgive me Ahsoka." Whispered Galen. Just as a mystic shadow formed behind him.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger.**

**So I hope you liked it, had a lot of problem writing this, because I had some many different ways to go with it and didn't know what I would use. Any way next chapter will hopefully he up soon, but I wouldn't guess that I will update this story more then maybe ones a moth, but I will try and update more often. So please tell me what you thought about this chapter and if you have any ideas/suggestions then don't hesitate to send them to me through a PM or in a review if you don't have any account here. I'm kind of out of ideas for what should happen after the next chapter, so please help! I have some plans for future chapters, but most of them are far away from now. If there is a special episode from the clone wars you would like to see, then you know what to do.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved or has added this story to their alert list and one extra special thanks to WildDev13 who gave me ideas of this chapter. WildDev13 I know it didn't really got the way you suggested but I have my reasons and you will all understand in next chapter. ****naruto11222** your idea will start up in next chapter, maybe you saw the hint there at the end. ;)  


**AN: the material Cortosis is a real "Star wars" material, that can both resist laser bolts, lightsabers and even temporary disable a lightsaber in contact. More info here** **on wikipedia** ** /wiki/List_of_Star_Wars_substances** **just look under Cortosis if you want to.**

**Hey everybody check this out on youtube /watch?v=7N1ZYzKj1TU, you could say that in my imagination so is this my theme song for this story. I just love it and use to watch it every time I write on my story. naruto11222  
**


	9. Decision

**Chapter 8**

**Decision**

**So I'm back with a new chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews; it just makes me so happy to see that you like this. When I started to write this I had no idea that people actually would like it and thanks to all new favs and follower. **

**I had some trouble posting this and ended with having to reposter last chapter, sorry fro that.  
**

**"Jeremy" you asked me if I could do another one, so I have to ask what? Another story? Chapter? Please explain?**

**So that's it enjoy.**

* * *

We start of right were we left.

Galen held his saber close to his chest. "I'm so sorry Ahsoka, I don't deserve to live, I'm a monster."

"This is not the right path for you." Came a voice from behind Galen. He quickly turned around, lightsaber ready. There before him was a middle age man meditating under a tree only a few meters away from Galen, he had a black and with Jedi robe with a hood on. But it was not an ordinary Jedi rob, as it had dragons on it. Galen could barely see the man's face as it seemed to have a black tone and dark green eyes was the only thing you could really see. The man seemed to have quiet long hair, but Galen couldn't tell that for sure.

"Who are you?!" questioned Galen. Still ready to strike him down.

"Me? I have many names, the balance of light and dark, the Dragon keeper, but you can call me Rai." Answered the man in a calm, but still kind voice.

Galen lowered his saber, but reminded ready in mind. "Okay, Rai. What do you want? I don't really have time to talk." Galen quickly looked around to see that no clones had chased after him. Luckily there was none, yet.

"I'm here to make sure that you take the right path, my young friend." Explained Rai with a gentle smile.

"Well, I am taking the right one." Half shouted Galen and lowered his head. "I don't have any other choice, I have to end it. I can't live with the things I have done." Stated Galen in a sad tone and turned away.

"There is always another choice Galen." Returned Rai calmly.

"No. I have fallen to the grip of the dark side and I can never brake free, I have tried. But I can't." said Galen still looking away. "The only way for me to brake free is to end it right here." Finished Galen and once again looked to his lightsaber.

Galen looked up from to see Rai standing right in front of him. The light smile that he had has was now gone and his face was completely emotionless. "You don't understand, your actions will decide the future of the galaxy." Said Rai, in a most serious tone.

"How could my life do that?" Asked Galen a bit annoyed.

Rai ones again had his light smile back and pointed a finger at Galen's forehead. "This is how." Galen's vision suddenly became blurry and he felt sick and then everything became black.

Galen opened his eyes to see that he was floating in a mystic black place. He suddenly heard Rai talk, but the voice came from inside his head, but also from all around him. "Don't be afraid Galen; I have brought you here to show you a glimpse of the future."

Then everything became white as pictures came flashing by in Galen's mind. He saw how he used his lightsaber to end his one life and how the separatists started to lose battle after battle, he saw how Grievous was killed and soon there by Dooku. Galen had to smile a little at the sight of his former master being decapitated, he couldn't see who had killed him, but it still felt really good. Then it all started to turn, he could see how the clones attacked the Jedis, killing all of them even the younglings. He saw how one by one the Jedis feel and then he saw a skilled young Togrutan. Fighting of clone after clone, it was Ahsoka, but she looked a bit older not a lot but he could see that she was around 18 so the vision had to be just 1-3 years in the future. Ahsoka was holding on really well against the clones, but was slowly losing and was eventually his by a blaster in her right shoulder and feel to the ground. Galen saw how a hooded man walked up to her with a BLUE lightsaber, he was a Jedi? He saw that Ahsoka was crying now and pleaded to this person like she know him. Galen couldn't hear what she said, but this person didn't show any sight of mercy. As the man lifted his saber to finish her, Galen could hear Ahsoka's last words. "Galen…I'll be joining you soon." The lightsaber struck down and the vision stooped.

Galen was ones again back in the blackness. "n-no…Ahsoka no." whispered Galen.

* * *

Back with Ahsoka in the present.

Anakin Skywalker had just landed and was sitting next to his unconsciousness padawan.

Anakin felt terrible for letting her go on this mission all alone. He felt that it was partly his fault that she now was really hurt. But then again that feeling was nothing to the rage and hatred he felt for Starkiller. He felt how his whole body tensed at the thought about Starkiller and that he had almost killed Ahsoka. He relaxed a bit when he heard Ahsoka lightly groan in her sleep. "Stay strong Snips.

"General?" said Rex, just as he stepped in to the medic bay.

"Yes." Replied Anakin without taking his gaze from Ahsoka.

"The Jedi council requests to speak with you, regarding this… event." Anakin could hear that even the clone captain was having a hard time. After all he too had a strong bond to Ahsoka.

Rex was just about to follow the Jedi, when he heard a weak groan from Ahsoka. He turned around and saw that she was starting to wake up. "R-Rex wait." Came a weak just barely audial whisper from Ahsoka. Rex sat down at a chair next to Ahsoka.

"Hang in there commander." Said Rex with a small smile.

"Rex. Please take care of this for me." Said Ahsoka and handed the medallion over to Rex. He was about to question this. But Ahsoka continued before he got any chance. "If Anakin saw that I had this…. Then he would surely throw it away. So I ask you to keep it for me, just for now, until they send me back to the Jedi temple." Rex looked a bit skeptical about this, he didn't like to keep something hidden and he couldn't understand that she wanted to keep it after what just happened. "Please Rex." Rex sighed and took the medallion from Ahsoka's hand.

He started to walk for the exit but stooped and turned towards her. "I just have to ask how? How can you not be angry at him after all he has done? Hell he almost killed you, but you still feel the same for him?" asked Rex and took a few steps back to hear Ahsoka's answer.

Ahsoka managed to form a weak smile and replied. "The only reason he did this was because, I lied to Lux and said that I didn't have any feelings for Galen, but he was there and heard everything. It was just as much my fault that he did this. I broke his heart, but what matters is that he could see that it wasn't true."

"How do you know that? Maybe he really is a bloodthirsty Sith that wants nothing more than to see you dead." Asked Rex, still not believing her.

"If he truly was like that, then I wouldn't be here speaking." Said Ahsoka calmly.

Rex was just about to speak back when the door opened and Anakin walked in. Anakin saw immediately that Ahsoka was awake and rushed over. "Snips you're awake! How do you feel? Does it hurt? Do you remember anything?" bombarded Anakin.

Rex started to walk for the exit. "I'll be patrolling the area, if you need me General." Rex gave a small nod to Ahsoka and putted the medallion that hi still had in his hand down in a pocket. "I'll take care of this, commander try and rest, be well soon." Said Rex.

"Thanks you." Said Ahsoka with a weak smile.

* * *

Back with Galen.

"So your telling me that if I choice the light side and end my life right now. Then this will happen?" Asked Galen, who already started to question his earlier decision.

"This is what waits if you stay one your current path." Answered Rai.

"But what if I would give myself to the republic? Wouldn't that work?" asked Galen, he was starting to worry for Ahsoka's life.

"Sadly no, this wouldn't change the outcomes of this war; you would be convicted for murder and war crime and your final punishment would be death." Answered Rai, with pity for him.

"So you mean that the only way for me to save Ahsoka would be if I followed the dark side? To let it consume me?" asked Galen now desperately.

"I will show you another alternative of your destiny." Said Rai, as another glimpse of the future came to Galen.

Galen saw how he trained with Dooku and fighting the republic, he saw how he slowly lost more and more of himself to the dark side. Then he saw how he fought Dooku with a dark figure in looking one. He couldn't hear what any one said. The vision jumped and he saw how he stood by the dark figure's side, watching a big space battle between the republic and separatists. But this Galen wasn't him, he was so different, so cold, so angry and his eyes were beyond sickly Sith yellow. They were different from what Galen's eyes used to turn in to; they were a darker yellow with a stronger connection to the dark side. Aside from that so seamed everything about this Galen to be darker, from his clothes to even his skin. He was also older maybe around 20 years old.

The vision jumped again and he saw how he was standing in in the Jedi temple over the bodies of fallen Jedis. He saw how he without mercy slathered Jedi after Jedi. He was unstoppable; he saw how he even killed members of the Jedi council without much effort.

Then it came he was standing over a badly hurt Togrutan female in the early twenties. She was looking at him with sorrow, regret and anger. He then killed her, without any emotions trying to stop him. He would killer her, without mercy or regret, he killed the love of his life.

* * *

Then the vision ended and Galen was back in to reality, sitting under the tree next to Rai.

"I'll…I'll be come a monster. I will kill Ahsoka?! Is this what the future holds? Is Ahsoka doomed to die?" asked Galen desperately.

"I'm sad to say that if you choice to follow either the light side or the dark side so will it end with Ahsoka dying. I'm sorry." Answered Rai sadly.

Galen sunk down, what could he do? What should he do? "There is however an third alternative." Said Rai.

"What a third one? What?" asked Galen, he felt a little hope rise.

"It will require you to get stronger. Stronger than neither the light side nor the dark side could ever make you." Answered Rai.

"W-what!? I don't get it. I have to use one of them. Don't I?" Galen was getting really confused.

"Galen may I ask what you think of the force? Do you see it like most Jedis that the dark side is evil and should not exist and that the light side requires that you shut out all emotions?" Galen blinked a few times not really getting what Rai asks. Rai sees this and continues. "During the day we have light and during the night we have darkness, both has to exist for us to be able to live. The force isn't just the light side it's both light and dark. You see?" Rai paused and motioned with his hand to the park, then the city and lastly out to the space." The force lives in everything, both light and dark."

Galen nodded to show that he started to understand. Rai continued. "There is a coming darkness that will have an impact in the whole universe. You may have the chance to save it and Ahsoka, but if it is to happen, you will need to seek deep in to the force to the rawest power of it. You need to master both the light side of the force and the dark side. Only then you will have a chance." Rai paused briefly.

"The dark side is more dangerous and harder to keep control of. You will need emotions to be able to save her, use your anger, use your sorrow, use you love, but remember to let nether of them to overpower the other or else you will be consumed by it." Rai stood up and started to slowly walk away.

"Wait!" shouted Galen after him. Rai stooped and looked back with his usual almost emotionless gaze. "I need to know, if I do this will Ahsoka survive?"

Rai gave a small smile. "This road is very uncertain and not even I could know where it will lead you. There is only one way to find out." he turned around again and walked away. Galen saw how Rai slowly started to fade and was soon completely gone, without giving Galen any time to respond.

"What should I do now?" asked Galen to himself. He sat down under the tree once again.

* * *

Back at the Republic base, was Anakin talking with the Jedi council.

"So can you inform us of what happened, we know that you're padawan was hurt under the attack." Asked master Window.

"Well the reports from the clones tell us that it was Starkiller who attacked, he was alone and was probably sent to kill Lux. Ahsoka fought him, but she was defeated and got greatly wounded. We are waiting for them to confirm that it's safe to move her before we will return to the temple." Answered Anakin in a tired voice. A lot had just happened and he hadn't got much rest yet.

"Hmm, this is troubling. This boy has turned out to be really dangerous, Anakin what do you think of this boy? "Asked Obi-wan and looked at Anakin with a concerned gaze.

Anakin looked over at the direction there Ahsoka was stationed. "He is strong with the force, he doesn't show mercy and he certainly is out of redemption. We need to stop him and we need to do it fast." Anakin felt his anger rise at the thought of Starkiller and what he did to Ahsoka. "I volunteer to track Starkiller down and end this once and for all."

Master Kenobi felt Anakin's anger for Starkiller and was about to protest, but he wasn't fast enough, as Mace Windup spoke first. "No Skywalker, you can't let your anger cloud you mind, he will be brought to justice, but if we were to start hunt down Smiths then we are no better than them. We are at war and this is not a priority, but every Jedi on the field will be informed about Starkiller and that he is to be dealt with, if we meet him." Anakin was about to protest, but didn't have any chance. "I understand your anger Anakin, but this is one of the times you need to prove that you can control your emotions. Besides your padawan was just gravely hurt, she needs you."

"He is right Anakin; Ahsoka needs you now more than ever." Confirmed Obi-wan, who looked a bit calmer now.

"Yes, continue her training you must." Spoke Yoda calmly.

"Then I declare this meeting ended." All of the council members nodded before the holograms started to fade away one by one until Mater Obi-Wan was the only one left.

"This is the right choice Anakin. We will stoop Starkiller, but not right now. May the force be with you Anakin." Said the slightly older master before he too disappeared from the holo-projector.

"Yeah you too master." grunted Anakin, before he left.

* * *

"Well. What should I do now?" asked Galen to himself. He was still sitting under the tree at the park.

"Well I can't give myself to the Jedis; they would lock me up, if I'm lucky. Well I could just run of and live by myself apart from the republic and separatists, but I don't see how that could help me to save Ahsoka…." Galen was debating this with himself. "…and that would be hard because I don't have any money or know where I could go." Galen swallowed. "The best is probably to stay with the separatist, for now. I could try to secretly train in the light side of the force, I already has a strong connection to the dark side. I have to make sure that Dooku or anyone finds out that I train in the light side." Galen exhaled deeply. "Well the separatists will at least not try and kill me, for now." Galen rose and activated his comlink.

"Proxy I need pickup a.s.a.p." said Galen in to the comlink and waited for the response.

"As you wish master." Said the friendly droid.

Galen looked out at the sky, waiting for his pickup. "Don't worry Ahsoka, I promise. I will help fight the coming darkness and I will not let you die."

**The end of chapter 8**

* * *

**I know this chapter became very short comparing to my older once, but this chapter was just talk and I guess it would get a bit boring to read if it was longer. Okay next chapter will have more action in it so don't worry about that. I'm still kind of thinking about how next chapter should be so it could take some time for it and I will make it longer than this.**

**As always send me tips and suggestions for future chapters and if you have any question don't hesitate to ask.**

**So I like to thank every one of you for reading my story and special thanks to naruto11222 for letting me use his character (Rai) in my story. Thank you.**

**This it gps3 signing out.**


End file.
